Survival of the Fittest
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: When a plane heading for LAX is delayed, fifteen passengers are forced to board a red-eye flight instead. Thousands of feet in the air and hundreds of miles off course, the plane malfunctions and crashes on a mysterious island; with its creatures and illusions threatening the lives of the disaster's survivors: six diverse teenagers, and one lunatic who's obsessed with coconut milk.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Survival of the Fittest

**Genre: **Drama and Romance  
**Rating:** T for detailed action sequences and situations, and some heavy language

**Description: **When a plane heading for LAX is delayed, fifteen passengers are forced to board a red-eye flight instead. Thousands of feet in the air, and hundreds of miles off course, the plane malfunctions and crashes on a mysterious island; with its creatures and illusions threatening the lives of the disaster's survivors...six diverse teenagers, and one lunatic who's obsessed with coconut milk.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Victorious_ or _Lost._

**A/N: **This idea came to me when I was getting ready for work this morning. I remember Dan posting a video of the cast answering who they would eat first if stranded on a deserted island...most answered Leon Thomas, haha! Anyway, I'm also a huge fan of _Lost_, so a lot of what happens in this story will sort of relate back to that...as that show is pure genius. Also, the gang doesn't know each other yet, but DON'T LET THAT PUSH YOU AWAY! Their personalities will all be the same; they just have to meet each other! And it's Bade! :)

* * *

The _smell_ is what wakes her up.

What the _hell_?

Her eyes feel as if they are glued shut, and she struggles to open them in the slightest. She succeeds at squinting, allowing enough light to shine in her face to realize that she's not where she remembers being. The ground beneath her is soft; it curves perfectly with her body, and she knows something isn't right.

Then there's the smell again. The aroma of...burning flesh?

What the _fuck_?

It takes every ounce of strength within her to adjust to the new found light and sit up. She goes slowly, but it's more than enough to cause a sharp pain to shoot up her side. Wincing intensely, her eyes squeeze shut tightly and her arm immediately finds its way to the sore spot on her ribs.

She's pulled out of her agony by a ear-piercing scream, which sets off alarms in her head; thus allowing her eyes to fully open, and giving her a full and understanding view of her surroundings.

Still grasping her left ribs, her jaw drops when she comes to realize that there is a mass amount of jungle within walking distance.

Another scream.

She turns her head over her right shoulder to avoid more discomfort from her injury, inspecting the scene before her. Her eyes are suddenly as wide as they can possibly go as she watches a woman within ten feet of her rolling frantically across the sand.

She cringes, desperately fighting the urge to vomit.

Her shock has her incapable of moving. She feels useless, witnessing a woman burning to death from head to toe. The woman's skin is literally frying, sizzling, and slowly wasting away as the time ticks on. Every second passing is just another moment closer to her death.

She wants – no, _needs_ – to look at anything but the helpless woman screaming bloody murder, but it all ends too quickly. The woman's screams fade into a hoarse whisper, and her thrashing body comes to an abrupt stop. She has breathed her final breath, and is now gone.

And this time, the teenager turns to her left, away from the corpse, and no longer resists the urge to vomit. She empties her stomach's contents into the white sand, reprimanding herself for being such a sissy.

Now she has to leave, because the scent of her once digested food mixed with the lifeless body next to her is becoming too much to handle. She rests her hands behind her and braces her weight onto them in order to stand up. The job is painful, but she gets it done in no time.

It's when she turns around that almost causes to collapse all over again.

The plane is sitting in the sand, on fire, in pieces, and ready to explode and take the lives of the others she sees running across the beach quickly.

She forgets how to breathe for a moment, as air hitches in her throat and makes her cough hysterically. Her first exchange is to place one combat boot in front of the other, surveying the unfolding situation at hand. As she saunters around scraps of metal and other debris, she notices another figure lying in the middle of the rubble.

She's tiny, red-headed, and definitely _not_ breathing.

"_Shit_," the taller teenage girl mutters, falling to her knees in front of the other victim. She scolds herself internally as her ribs uncomfortably disagree with the action, but instincts kick in and she lays her head on the smaller girl's chest.

There's a heartbeat, but it's slow and faint. And all she knows about CPR is what she 'learned' in health class of sophomore year. So, she replaces her hands where her head just was and steadily attempts to bring the stranger back to life. "Dammit," she screams when her version of CPR seems to be failing.

"Move!" she hears from her right side, and is unexpectedly pushed from her position to topple over into the sand.

"What the fuck?!" she exclaims incredulously, now looking at, yet, another teenager girl giving mouth-to-mouth to the red-head. "Who are you?"

The rude intruder releases air into the motionless girl before answering, "I'm Tori Vega, certified lifeguard. I know what I'm doing." She then begins correctly pounding the chest area with her hands, grunting while doing so.

Tension is lifted when the tiny teen girl opens her eyes to reveal healthy, brown pupils. She sputters and a cough, finally receiving air into her lungs, and brings a hand to her forehead.

Tori Vega speaks up, gesturing to the jungle. "I'm going to take her to the shade. Want me to call you if something happens again? What's your name?"

A skeptical look is given her way. "What's it to ya?"

"In case I have to get you... I'll just call your name."

There's a pregnant pause before the answer. "Jade."

Vega rises to her feet and carefully picks up the small girl – who's breathing, but looks worn out – bridal style and marches toward the large mass of trees.

Jade huffs out a large breath of relief and feels her shoulders relax just the tiniest amount. She almost obtains peace, until she's interrupted by the shouting of a male's voice.

"Hey!" he calls, and she looks to her left. "Yeah, you! I need a hand; this guy is seriously injured!"

Jade rolls her eyes – yes, even in this sort of situation, she gets annoyed with anyone – and stomps her boots through the sand over to where the teenage boy is standing. He looks about her age, with long brown hair and darker skin.

Granted, everyone's skin is darker than Jade's. She's rational, and knows that she could be on the island for a while…but she'll never get any shade darker than pale.

This newest survivor she's encountering with hovers over another teenage boy with curly hair and glasses. He's moaning loudly and rolling his head left and right, trying to fight the pain he is experiencing. Jade takes in his demeanor, seeing the issue.

His whole left thigh is drenched in blood, and there's a gash as long as a foot running from the top of his knee to his groin.

"He's losing blood fast," the long-haired boy informs, squatting down to examine the wound closely.

"Well, what do you expect me to do about? Call an ambulance?" Jade retorts haughtily. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we're on a _fucking_ island, Sherlock!"

He peers up at her through thick lashes and actually _chuckles_. "Just help me put him on that piece of metal over there and then we'll carry him to the shade by Tori."

Tori? How does he know Tori?

Did they exchange 'hellos' when the plane was plummeting to the ground?

But, for once in her life, Jade does as she's told and hoists the curly-haired boy onto a scrap of metal with the strangely attractive guy who she's just taken interest in. They each grab a side of the makeshift table and carry it toward the direction of Tori and the red-headed girl, much to the protests of the injured teen on the metal.

Jade had to admit, his cut was pretty wicked cool.

When they set the damaged piece of airplane onto the hardened dirt, she brushes her hands on her black skinny jeans. And when she looks up, she watches more people scramble around the beach for protection, or even hope.

Then she's hit with the actuality of their situation.

_What the hell is happening?_

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd you think? It will get a lot better once I get into it! Jade will most like be the protagonist since it's easiest to write her. If you've ever watched **_**Lost**_**, I am going to do background stories and points of views of the crash for all the characters, but I have to introduce them first! **

**Please leave feedback! I would like 10 reviews before I update again… And I know that seems like a lot, but I really want to make sure this story will take off before I spend time on it…make sense? But more than 10 is ALWAYS welcome! ;) ;) ;)**

**Also, check out my other **_**Victorious**_** one-shots if you get the chance!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks so much!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews! I'm really excited to take this story to a whole new level! Flashbacks will be italicized.**

**And my mom totes walked into my room while I was writing it...she picked up my notes (which I have an entire spiral for my writing to jot down ideas when they come to me) and read them. She called me a dork for being eighteen years old and into Victorious. Like, I don't even care. Haha! :P**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious or Lost.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, sir, but the ten o'clock flight has been _delayed_," the receptionist repeats herself for nearly the fifth time._

_"But I need to be in LA by eight in the morning, America time!" a teenage boy protests exasperatedly__._

_The woman behind the counter rolls her eyes at the comment 'America time'. "Mr. Oliver, I'm sorry, but –"_

_"Beck."_

_"Pardon?"_

_"My name is Beck; I don't need to be called by my last name," Beck Oliver insists, running a hand through his hair impatiently. "Listen, it's important that I'm back home at a specific time."_

_"There were issues with the plane and no one is permitted to board at this time," she says, her British accent heavy with annoyance. _

_He huffs, pulling his cell phone from the breast pocket of his plaid button up in order to check the time. "Any idea when we'll be up in the air?" _

_"The last update we've received has inspection continuing on through at least midnight. Now, Mr. Oliver, please go have a seat and _try_ to relax." _

_Beck reluctantly snatches his passport and boarding pass away from the employee before marching in the direction of the waiting area. He plops down in one of the numerous plastic chairs and begins to rummage through his brown backpack. Beck pulls out a black notebook and opens it up to a tabbed page. _

_He runs another hand through his hair and releases a low breath. He detaches the pen from its slot on the side of the notebook and marks a straight line through the name '20-20 Castings', then writes _NO_ in the left-hand margin. Beck closes his eyes; feeling defeated, he shuts the book with a loud snap. Dropping it inside his bag once more, he slumps in his chair and succumbs to sleep._

_He might be here a while._

* * *

Beck Oliver, with help of the mysterious girl assisting him, sets the piece of metal down underneath some tall trees. He sits himself down next to the curly haired boy, and notices that the girl wearing all black has turned her attention to the beach.

"Oh my God! Robbie?!" the small red head shrieks in a panicked tone, rolling onto her knees and crawling to the lean body near Beck. "What happened?"

"Be careful, Cat; don't wear yourself out," Tori Vega warns cautiously, kneeling beside the high-pitched girl. "Do you know him?"

"Of course, he's my boyfriend," the girl named Cat answers, brushing some hair from Robbie's forehead as he continues to groan in pain.

Beck repositions himself on the ground, leaning over the gash that seems to be worsening. "Tori, is there anything you think you could do?"

Tori grazes her hands over the deep cut, causing Robbie to let out a cry. "Well…"

A snort from above clutches their attention. "She's a _lifeguard_, not a doctor." The girl with colored streaks in her hair speaks up with a pierced eyebrow raised and crossed arms.

"Actually, _Jade_," Tori retorts icily, but guides her stare to Cat and Beck. "We need to apply pressure to stop the profuse bleeding. Now, the cut doesn't look very deep since it's not a stab wound; seems to be like flying debris came in contact with his leg and just got caught a bit."

Jade rolls her eyes. Damn her intelligence.

"We need some cloth, and we'll press it all the way up his thigh. The faster we get the bleeding to slow down, the faster I'll be able to sew it up," Tori finishes with a nod of her head.

Beck wrinkles his nose as he proceeds to take off his plaid button up so Tori can cover up the scratch. "How are you supposed to sew it up?"

Blotting the shirt onto Robbie's leg, Tori turns her head towards the plane. "Now that the fire has extinguished, we should probably begin searching in suitcases for a sewing kit. While looking for that, it wouldn't help to grab some of the plane's meals for food and hard alcohol."

"Why the alcohol?" Cat questions, lacing her fingers between Robbie's for reassurance.

"To clean the cut," Tori replies knowingly.

Jade reaches into her leather jacket pocket and yanks two small, glass bottles out. "Are you referring to these, Vega?" She holds them in front of her, showing off that she is one step ahead of her self-proclaimed, new found enemy.

Tori takes them from Jade's hands. "How'd you?.."

Jade shrugs innocently. "Woke up needing to pee, went to the bathroom and saw the cart abandoned, so I took the opportunity for a 'five finger discount'."

"What's a five finger discount?" Cat asks, peering up at Jade with large eyes.

"It means she stole them, Cat," Beck solutions, sending a glare at Jade. "So, you _stole_ _alcohol_. How old are you again?"

Jade barks a short laugh, smiling menacingly. "Oh, so now we've got a police officer _and _a doctor to make our lives better on this magical island! We're saved!" She throws her hands into the air before turning around on her heel, retreating away from the others.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" Tori shouts.

"To get your fucking sewing kit, Dr. Vega! Would you like me to turn on my ambulance siren for you!" she calls back sarcastically, never once looking back over her shoulder. There's no verbal response, but Jade hears the sound of footsteps trotting up from behind her. "Go away."

"Must you be so harsh?" Beck enquires, panting heavily as he slows down his pace to match hers.

"Yes."

"I mean, Robbie's miserable back there, and all you're doing is bashing Tori for knowing how to handle his injury!"

"She's not a doctor, _Beck_," Jade snaps, uttering his name for the first time.

"But she's all we've got! Give her a chance…"

She struggles to not roll her eyes again. "I just don't see who died and made her supreme leader of the island!"

Beck raises his eyebrows in amusement. "Interesting choice of words, _Jade._"

This time, she does reel her eyeballs as high as they can go, and then notices that they've reached the damaged aircraft. The pair glances around the area, taking note of several motionless bodies lying in the sand. "How many were aboard the plane?" she wonders aloud.

Beck stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Fifteen passengers, four flight attendants, the pilot and the copilot." She directs an incredulous expression his way, so he clarifies, "I'm a people observer."

They linger at the mouth of the broken plane, neither wanting to take the first step into the unknown. Broken wires suddenly spark above their heads, sending several embers and burned pieces of metal to fall in their direction. Beck impulsively grabs Jade around the waist and tugs her back a few feet, shielding her with his own body.

"You guys need some help?"

Beck and Jade jump at the new voice coming from behind their crunched forms. They gasp when they see an unknown survivor in front of them, offering them a flashlight. He's got a black eye and a bloody chin, but seems to be completely aware of his surroundings. "Name's Andre. You?"

"I'm Beck," the long haired boy answers, holding out his hand for Andre to shake.

"Jade," is all she has to offer.

Andre smiles, a little too brightly for being a victim of a plane crash. "Nice to meet y'all! Now, shall we?" And he gestures towards the dark abyss known as the inside of the plane. Flipping on the flashlight, he pushes his way between the other two and takes the lead.

The three make their way through the rubble, dodging sharp edges and climbing with extra caution. When reaching the top, Andre stops short, his mouth hanging open in surprise. Beck and Jade follow suit, pulling themselves onto the flat surface of the aisle. They stand and observe the chamber wordlessly, taking in all the belongings, blood, and bodies strewn throughout the cabin.

Beck blinks repeatedly. How are they supposed to find a simple sewing kit in all this?

_We might be here a while._

* * *

**A/N: Not as long, nor as intriguing as the first chapter, but we've yet to meet all the characters and get all the background stories! Please keep up with the story, though :)**

**I got 12 reviews on the first chapter, which is great! But let's shoot for 13 on this one, to make a total of 25… I know that seems like a lot, but updating stories takes time out of my busy schedule and I would like some motivation to keep going! Again, more than 13 is always acceptable! ;)**

**Thanks so much for the support, guys!**

**Please review!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! Victorious fans are truly fantastic :) **

**I have one review response for this chapter: invincible-soul, thank you for your kind review regarding my writing! Correctly used grammar is one of my biggest pet peeves! I just have to make it perfect, and I always try to expand my vocabulary throughout the chapters in order to avoid repeating the same words. So, again, thank you for reviewing my story and I hope you continue to keep up with it!**

**Alright, here we go! Again, italics are flashbacks.**

* * *

_"What the hell is this?"_

_She turns around, momentarily forgetting her clothes she's packing. "What?"_

_The grown man, dressed in a navy suit, raises a plane ticket in one of his hands. "This. Where do you think you're going?"_

_"Home." She's monotone, not wanting to express her inner fear. _

_"Home? I believe you are home, Jadelyn," he insists, shutting the door to the room so they can obtain privacy._

_Jade suddenly takes a riveting interest in her carpet. "I'm going back to Los Angeles to live with mom."_

_He scoffs. "I don't think so, young lady! Your mother is unstable and unfitting to support you; you're staying here in London.__"_

"_I'm eighteen, Dad! By law, I can live with whoever I want! Cut off child support, I don't care what you do, but this is what I _want_," she argues, her voice beginning to tremble. "I bought the plane ticket with my own money, and I'm going."_

"_And your brother?" _

"_James is ten; he doesn't really have a choice about custody now__,__ does he?" Jade raises her pierced eyebrow. "He has to stay in this hell hole…with a sad excuse of a father and 'Little Miss New Boobs'."_

_Her father steps forward, his face inching toward his daughter's. "Do _not_ speak of my wife that way."_

_She snarls, curling her top lip. "Figured you'd take her side. Wanna know something else that I found out about the new Mrs. West?" The man narrows his eyes, egging her to continue. She goes on, "You knocked her up, George."_

"_W-what?" Mr. West's reaction proves this is the first time he's received the news. _

"_That's right; you're having a third child with your new wife, who, I might add, is young enough to be my older sister." She counts the difference in age within her head, nodding slightly with a confident result of seven years. _

_She shudders at the memory of being told that her new step-mother would be a twenty-five year old with a yappy dog__._

_His face contorts with shock and confusion, and he sets his eyes on anything but his daughter's face. "You're sure?"_

"_It's such great news, really," Jade replies seriously. "It's another child for you to abandon and ruin their hopes and dreams. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finishing packing so I can leave this God forsaken torture chamber."_

_Her father's eyes soften, realizing that he's in deep water. "Would you like me to drive you to the airport, then?"_

_She ignores his question by stuffing her favorite pair of scissors inside the front pocket of her black suitcase._

_Mr. West rolls his eyes, a gesture Jade picked up from him at a young age. "Security won't let you go through with those in your bag."_

_Disregarding his words once more, she folds her infamous leather jacket and places it on the top of her other belongings. As much as she despises the fact that her step-mother bought it for her, Jade supports it nearly every other day. _

_Her father saunters to her bed where she stands and hands her the jacket back. "Planes can get cold."_

_Jade grabs it slowly, muttering, "Thanks."_

"_Why is that I'm losing you so abruptly?" _

_She shuts her eyes and releases a deep breath. "You lost me a long time ago, Dad."_

_George West places the plane ticket on top of her unzipped luggage before kissing her forehead softly. "I'm sorry, Jade."_

_Jadelyn West detaches her focus on her father and closes her suitcase quickly. She picks it up off the bed, sets it on her black rug, and tugs the handle up in order to roll it away. __"__You fucked up our family like crazy, Dad. It's going to take a lot more than an insincere apology to fix anything. Good luck with your new family, and tell James that I love him."_

_With that statement, she grips her bag and leaves the room, planning to never return._

* * *

Jadelyn West stares at her black suitcase lying in front of her. She peers over her shoulder to find Beck and Andre searching through other bags for any useful items the group could use. She nonchalantly opens up the front pocket, retrieves her scissors from their position, and jams them into the side of her knee-high combat boot.

Jade wonders within her head how they actually got passed security… Her best guess is that they were overlooked, being that it was late and the employees didn't have any interest in being at the airport.

Still, she trusted her life with these people and look where she is now.

Jade moves on to the main compartment of her bag, digging through her belongings to discover her toiletry pouch. Another round of unzipping leads to her to finding the sewing kit she packed last minute. She knew that the little needle and thread would come in handy for something one day. Jade places it in the inner pocket of her leather jacket, scowling again at the thought of her step-mother. "Hey!"

The boys turn to her, and Beck calls back, "What's up?"

"I've got one! Put this bag with the other valuables," Jade instructs, closing the lid and handing the luggage to Andre so he can add it to the pile of those that they will take out of the plane. "I'm going to go give this Vega so she'll shut her intelligent face."

She starts making her way toward the exit of the plane, stepping over the body of a balding man in his thirties. Jade is stopped by something tugging at her ankle; when she looks down at her interruption, she screams at the sight of the man underneath her gasping for breath. "Beck! Beck, where are you?!"

"Help me," the once unconscious man says in a barely audible whisper. "Please."

Beck and Andre drop everything and run down the aisle toward Jade. "What's wrong?"

"T-This dude! Make him let go of me!" she shrieks in pure terror.

Beck wraps his hand around the stranger's, peeling his fingers free of Jade's ankle; thus causing her fall against the plane's seats in lack of restrictions.

Andre bends down to become eye level with the other victim. "Sir, can you hear me?"

"Yes," comes the hoarse reply.

"Good, now sir, do you think you can stand so we can get you out of here?" Andre asks loudly, as if the man is deaf.

The stranger shakes his head 'no' weakly, but still allows Beck to grab hold of his feet and Andre underneath his arms. Jade, with the sewing kit still securely in her pocket, leads the boys toward the beach and every once in a while telling them to watch for obstacles.

When the four reach the sand, Beck guides the man's legs to the ground before wrapping an arm on the other side of his torso. He and Andre support his standing form, also helping him walk behind Jade as she escorts them back to the shade with the other survivors.

They watch as Tori and Cat pull at the ends of Robbie's jeans, preparing for his 'surgery'. He's left in his boxers, and Tori rolls the blood-stained side up enough for her to work with. "Vega!" Jade demands, tossing the sewing kit into the brunette's lap as Beck and Andre lean the older man against a tree to get some air.

"Robbie, can you hear me?" Cat asks, putting her lips to his ear. He moans a little at her words, slightly moving his hand for hers to hold. "Now, this is going to sting a little, but you have to stay still for Tori."

Tori takes the opportunity to snap the alcohol cap off with her teeth and pour it across the gash to cleanse it. Robbie cries out painfully, and Cat's face goes pale when she soothes, "Shhh, it's okay, Robbie; I'm here. You're going to be okay…"

Tori opens the kit in front of Cat, displaying the brightly colored spools of thread. "You have a color preference?" she asks, attempting to lighten the mood.

Not amused, Cat's eyes begin to water. Jade fails to hide her annoyance, "Would you stop trying to be charming and just close up the goddamn cut already?"

The teenagers watch closely as Tori weaves the needle and thread through Robbie's skin, constantly causing the curly haired boy to tense up in agony.

Soon, they grow bored of Tori's surgery – albeit Cat, who is inspecting every little move Tori makes – and decide to check on the newest member of their clan. He, unfortunately, is still unable to speak properly and resorts to paying no attention to all of Beck's questions. The long-haired boy ends his interview with the mismatched clothed stranger, and plumps into the sand next to Jade.

"You think they're looking for us?" he enquires out loud, examining the darkening sky above them.

Jade scoffs. "Of course, because the plane has one of the trackers…right? We'll be home in no time," she reassures more to herself than him, but she'd never admit that.

They're ripped out of their conversation by a vulgar roar deep within the jungle. Beck staggers to his feet, pulling Jade with him in order to stand in front of her for protection, and six of the seven survivors' heads shoot toward the mysterious noise. Trees sway above them, indicating that a large force within the jungle is near.

"Terrific," Andre mutters.

Jade cowers behind Beck's muscular form, not bothered by the fact that everyone is able to see the fear etched across her features.

Once the rescue squad arrives to this cast off island, she vows to leave, planning to never return.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter three! Now you have Jade's background story! Tori will be next, with the first look of the actual malfunctioning plane! :O Also, Cat will begin to act more like **_**Cat**_** next chapter; she's just worried about Robbie right now :)**

**If there's anything y'all would be interested in seeing in this story – like, rational stuff that could happen on a deserted island – feel free to leave it in a review! I got 24 reviews when I asked for 25…close enough.**

**But no new chapter until 37-40 reviews, please! Let's shoot for 40! :D**

**Thanks so much for the great response! I was hoping this story would take off with a BANG! Let's keep it going with that same BANG! **

**Have a good day, and don't forget about that feedback with your ideas!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating the last few nights! I went out for once in my life on Friday! :P And I had to work Saturday… I've just been busy!**

* * *

_Seated in a plush blue chair, a teenage girl flips another page of her _Vogue_ magazine to continue reading an article on the upcoming fashion predictions. She smacks her gum, attempting to release the popping sensation in her ears while switching the song on her PearPod. _

"_Miss?" a flight attendant asks, pushing the refreshment cart down the aisle. The teenage girl doesn't reply because of the music blaring through her headphones. _

_The passenger seated next to her taps her on the shoulder, causing her to yank a bud from her ear. "Huh?"_

_The long haired boy smiles and points toward the flight attendant, who offers, "Would either of you like a drink?" _

_They both decline politely, watching as the young woman carries on to serving others. "Whatchya listening to?" the boy clad in plaid questions, motioning toward her PearPod._

"_Oh, uh, Ginger Fox," she answers, showing off the album cover on the screen._

_He nods in approval. "I'm Beck," he introduces. _

"_Tori," she replies cheerfully. "Nice to meet you!"_

_Beck chuckles. "You too! So, what puts you on this red-eye to Los Angeles?"_

_Tori shrugs. "I'm going home… I've been travelling abroad for my senior year of high school, all around Europe. I've been in London for six weeks, studying British literature, before catching the last flight home to California."_

_His eyes widen. "Wow, I'm impressed!"_

"_How about you? What interesting tale can you enlighten me with, Beck?"_

_Beck sighs, adjusting in his seat. "I'm an actor, desperately travelling and attempting to be picked up by at least a decent agency."_

"_Why London, though?" Tori wrinkles her nose in confusion. _

"_I tried several different agencies in California, but none ever really took interest in me. I figured that maybe London would be a better shot, as several people have been discovered there recently. I don't know…" He runs his hand through his hair again, never going to be able to break his habit. "The reason I took the red-eye is because I have a meeting first thing in the morning in LA."_

_Tori frowns in sympathy, placing a hand on his shoulder. Though they just met, she feels a rush of grief course through her veins for the dark-skinned boy. "Well, I praise you for following your dreams, Beck. I'm only a lifeguard, so it's not like I'm going places with that 'talent'."_

"_Well, if you're ever stranded on a desert island after a –" Beck pauses, shrugging his shoulders in consideration. "–plane crash, then I'm sure you'd be more than a hero." _

_As if on cue, the aircraft begins shaking violently, causing the two teens to grip the armrests in fear. "Nothing to worry about," Tori speaks up over the rattling._

_A ding above grabs their attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are crossing a zone of turbulence; please remain seated," a female flight attendant's voice booms over the intercom, right before the two teens watch as the other attendants speedily walk to the back of the plane to buckle in as well. _

_The plane proceeds to tremor, becoming rockier every second. _

_It's all happening so fast. _

_Tori is suddenly aware of the dropping altitude when a woman flies up out of her seat and slams into the ceiling with a loud 'thud'. The stranger's body then descends toward the aisle, completely unconscious or dead._

_She doesn't know, and doesn't care to find out._

_A siren blares above them and yellow oxygen masks fall in front of their faces. Beck and Tori grab the masks, stretching the strap around their heads and situating the bag properly. Their eyes widen when they sense the airplane tilting to their left forcefully, triggering muffled screams from Tori. From the compartment above their seats, a suitcase breaks free of its hold and flies toward a passenger across the aisle._

_The corner strikes the bald man's head, sending him into a comatose state immediately. His head hangs and blood rushes down the side of his face to drip onto his incompatible clothing. Next to him, a refreshment cart zips by rapidly down the aisle, only stopping when colliding with the women who had collided with the ceiling. _

_There's a ferocious snap from behind, alongside a sucking sensation that sends Beck and Tori's hair blowing every which way. Beck peers over his shoulder and down the walkway to discover the tail of the plane completely missing. He spots a couple sitting one row away from the opening, clinging to each other for dear life. With their masks on, a curly haired boy shelters a red headed girl from flying debris floating around them. _

_As they continue to drop hundreds of feet from the air, Tori's sight becomes glazed over and her head is pounding from the pressure. She takes one last look at Beck, whose eyes are squeezed shut with his face tucked into his knees, before succumbing to the blackness that overcomes her._

* * *

Tori Vega replays the conversation with Beck within her head as she nears the end of stitching up Robbie's leg. She finds herself in a dilemma, knowing she wants to help out as much as she can, but does she want to be the hero like Beck had said? Should she step up and attempt uniting her fellow survivors into working together, or just lay low and allow every man for himself to take place?

She's drawn out of her thoughts by a ferocious clamor in the trees, lifting her head to listen closely. The noise doesn't repeat itself, leaving the survivors minds wandering with questions. However, Tori focuses her attention back to her task at hand, finishing by cutting the remainder of thread with the mini pair of scissors the kit includes. She pours more alcohol over the gash, making Robbie tense once more, then wipes the blood and sand completely off his leg with the sleeve of Beck's shirt.

"Alright, he's done. Give him about twenty minutes, then we'll want him to try walking to unstiffen it," Tori suggests, zipping the sewing kit closed and tossing it back to Jade.

"What now?" Andre thinks out loud, tying the laces on his tennis shoes.

"Well," Beck starts, rubbing the back of his neck. "We could get those bags out of the plane that we gathered, and the girls could go through them and sort stuff…"

"Sounds like a good start," Tori agrees. "Should, uh, he –" she points to the balding man against the tree trunk. "–stay with Robbie, then?"

The nameless man nods, approving of his duty. Cat leans over Robbie, whose eyes are open and moving around. "Robbie, this strange man is going to take care of you, okay? I won't be far, but just call for me if you need me."

Robbie raises his head slightly. "Will you find Rex?" Cat nods sadly, pecking his lips quickly before rising to her feet.

The five teens stomp through the sand, stepping over wreckage that is spread all over the beach. When they reach the plane, the girls watch as Andre and Beck climb into the darkness to retrieve bags already set aside. They form an assembly line; Beck handing Andre a suitcase, then he tosses it down for Jade to catch. Jade then passes it to Cat, who carries it over to Tori in a shaded area of the plane.

This process lingers on for ten minutes, until the boys have recovered every valuable piece of baggage. The girls each open a bag, picking up and examining single articles of clothing, then setting them in piles if useful or not.

"We're gonna head back inside to gather up any food and blankets we can find," Beck says, pointing his thumb over his shoulders. "Anything else?"

"Maybe a first aid kit; it'd be near the front probably," Tori requests, folding a black tank top neatly. When Andre and Beck walk out of ear shot, she adds to Jade and Cat, "See if you can find any antibiotics; they'll be the most beneficial medicine."

"My brother has special medication," Cat states innocently as she sorts through a bag of toiletries in a random suitcase. "For when he screams loudly at night."

Jade and Tori stare at her in confusion before shaking off her bizarre comment, then Jade unlatches a rather intricate piece of luggage, revealing several different items of technology. She handles a PearPad carefully, eyeing it for any damage. There are a few scratches here and there, but nothing to worry about. She presses the home button, noticing the battery life to be decent, but the words 'NO SERVICE' in the top, left-hand corner are what bother her most. "You know how people always jokingly ask, 'If you were stranded on a deserted island, what is one thing you would bring?' and people always say that they would bring their phone?"

"Yeah," Tori and Cat reply simultaneously.

"Well, it's a load of bullshit 'cause there's no fucking service on this goddamn island!" Jade screams at the top of her lungs, throwing one of the phones from the bag into the side of the plane.

Cat squeals timidly, recoiling in fear at the violent girl next to her.

"You've got a colorful vocabulary, Jade," Tori chuckles, moving one bag out of her way in order make room for another.

Jade scowls. "Whatever." She slouches over lamely, and can't help hissing at the shooting pain in her ribs. She's been attempting to ignore the uncomfortable feeling since helping Beck carry Robbie nearly an hour ago.

"What's wrong, Jade?" Cat muses.

"Nothing," she responds, stiffening.

Tori cocks her head to the side. "You're wincing… Are you hurt?" She situates her weight into her hands to shove herself into a standing position, striding in the direction of Jade and reaching out a hand in effort to check for injuries.

The black haired girl recoils from Tori's touch, grimacing in pain and annoyance. "Don't touch me!"

"But I just want to see!" Tori rebuts, struggling to get closer to the glowering teenager.

"No!" Jade yells, rising to be eye level with the brunette. "I don't need help! Not from anyone, and especially not from you! Yeah, so you save a few lives, but that doesn't make you the mother of the island that everyone can rely on! That doesn't give you the right to go and boss everyone around!"

Tori's face softens. "Jade, I –"

But Jade only growls and shoves the other girl in the sand, emitting another squeal from the petite red head. The vicious teen squats before Tori and slowly maneuvers her face forward so they're inches apart. "I've been conscious for an hour and already _hate _your guts, Vega! You've got this prissy and charming little personality that makes me want to vomit, and I literally feel my life withering away just being in your presence!"

Tori's expression suddenly contorts to sadness, letting her hair fall in front of her eyes to hide her unshed tears. "Oh, I see."

"What's going on here?" Beck asks, setting down a handful of blankets.

Cat plays with the ends of her hair. "Jade is saying mean things to Tori."

"Shut up, Cat!" Jade fumes, sending her an ugly glare.

Andre furrows his brow. "Hey, no need to take any anger out on them. Just calm down, Jade."

"Ugh!" Jade growls in frustration. "All of you need to understand this about me: I don't take orders from anyone! I can take care of myself, and don't need everyone breathing down my neck! There's a huge possibility that we may be here a while, so the best way to get on my good side is to not push my buttons and leave me the hell alone!"

"Guys," Cat intervenes nervously.

She's ignored completely. Beck steps into the conversation, "Fine."

Jade crosses her arms. "_What?_"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Well, if you want to be left alone, then fine. We won't bother you if you don't bother us."

"Fine."

"GUYS!" Cat shouts, finally grasping their attention. She points ahead with fearful eyes and a shaky voice.

"Robbie and the weird man are gone."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is longer than the others, but was really difficult to write! I've had the flashback written for a few days, but the actual beach scene took me a while…**

**Thanks for the 13 reviews! Let's go for 13 more and make a total of 50 :) I know y'all can do it!**

**Review response to Serene Cullen: I know, I'm not a big fan of Tori and the fact that she gets the perfect life and spotlight on the show. I am trying to stick with their personalities, so she's gonna be annoying and a know-it-all at times. But Jade let her have it in this chapter! And there's gonna be a lot of moments when the gang won't get along…but for the most part, they'll ban together!**

**Again, let's shoot for 13 more reviews!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay! My freshman year of college really took off and got crazy! But last chapter got 17 reviews! HOLY CHIZ! Thanks so much!**

**Many of the reviews asked for Bade in this chapter – so there will be some! Others thought Jade was being too harsh to Tori…I agree, but I wrote it like that for a reason! You'll find out why very soon!**

**Anyhoo, onto the chapter!**

* * *

_London International Airport is quiet as a young couple sits down in the terminal waiting area. The only noise is coming from the arguing of the receptionist and a young man at the boarding desk. Having found out their flight is delayed, the couple went on a coffee run in order to stay awake. _

_Now situated in the uncomfortable chairs, the teenage boy pulls his PearPhone and charger from his backpack and plugs it into the outlet beneath his feet. Meanwhile, the girl takes a look at her surroundings, noticing that over half the people originally scheduled for the flight were now gone. _

_She furrows her eyebrows, figuring that the other passengers probably decided to leave and check into a hotel for one more night. Other than the teenage boy at the check-in desk, there seemed to be maybe ten people remaining in the same waiting area. _

"_What time is it?" she asks casually._

_The boy next to her presses the home button of his cell phone. "Nearly eleven, so we've been stalling for almost an hour."_

"_I'm so sleepy," the petite redhead manages to say in the middle of a large yawn._

"_I know! We've had a long two weeks, haven't we?" the curly-haired boy replies, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close._

_She takes the opportunity to rest her head in the crook of his neck. "Robbie?"_

"_Yes, my dear?"_

"_What was your favorite part of the trip?" She closes her eyes and relaxes while waiting for his answer._

"_Well," Robbie begins, "Aside from spending every single moment with my gorgeous Caterina, I would have to say my favorite stop was the London Eye."_

_Caterina giggles at his comment of her being gorgeous. "I liked all the bibble!"_

_Robbie chuckles lightly. "I think you more than 'liked' it, Cat. You pretty much have all of London's supply in the plane's storage area!"_

_She lifts her head of his shoulder quickly to defend herself. "They wouldn't let me take any on the plane! I only wanted a nibble of the bibble!" Cat pouts openly, jutting her bottom lip out as far as it would go._

"_Don't worry, love. Rex is with all of your bibble and will keep it safe and sound, alright?" Robbie tightens his hold on her shoulder and presses a kiss to the crown of her red velvet hair. _

_Cat crosses her arms, furthering her pouting demeanor. "Okay," she points a finger at her boyfriend before continuing, "but he better not eat any, or else I'm gonna be really, really mad at him!" _

_Robbie only smiles at her unique personality._

_She may be a little loopy, but she's his and he wouldn't have her any other way._

* * *

"What do you mean they're gone?" Jade sneers, turning around to look in the direction of Cat's pointing.

The smallest survivor is correct, as both her boyfriend and the stranger are not in their spot beneath the trees. "Where do you think they went?" she wonders aloud.

"I don't know, but we never got a word out of that man after carrying him from the plane. We don't know a thing about him…" Andre added quickly.

Jade smirks evilly. "Maybe he's a serial killer or something."

Cat jumps to her feet and squeals in fear before shielding herself behind Tori.

Tori rolls her eyes at Jade's assumption. "Cat, I'm sure Robbie is fine, and that the bald and barefoot man has probably never killed anyone in his life."

Beck stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Should we go look for them?" He receives his answer when Jade twirls on her heel and marches toward the jungle. "Wait, where do you think you're going?"

Jade halts, but refuses to look at the others. "I'm going to look for the nerd and maniac. It's a good excuse to get away from you people. "

"You can't go alone," Andre calls unsteadily. "You heard that _thing_ earlier. We don't know what it is and what it's capable of!"

She huffs and turns back around to face the group. "Were you on a different island during the previous conversation? Did nothing I say register in your somewhat of a brain?"

"Enough!" comes a stern and rough response. All eyes focus on Beck, whose jaw is tightened and fists are clenched. "Let's go, Jade."

Jade raises her pierced eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"We're going to find Robbie, come on," Beck orders, grabbing onto her forearm and practically dragging her to the mysterious wilderness.

When they're out of sight, Cat's unshed tears fall freely down her cheeks and she hiccups a sob. Tori envelops her into a tight embrace and soothes, "It's alright, Cat; Beck will find Robbie in no time. Why don't we go with Andre and search the plane for some food?"

Both Andre and Tori keep a close-fitting hold on the smaller girl as they lead her to the damaged aircraft. Cat sniffles before notifying, "I have ten, giant bags of bibble in the storage area…but please don't look at it; it's all for me."

* * *

"Robbie!" Beck calls frantically, pushing past several strange green plants in his path. "Robbie, can you hear me?!"

"Serial killer!" Jade yells loudly, earning herself a glare from Beck. She shrugs it off easily and continues to follow in his footsteps. "Robbie, answer us, you idiot!"

Beck rolls his eyes, but doesn't stop his searching. "Why must you be so rude to people?"

"Why must you be so meddlesome?" she barks back bitterly.

"See, it's comments like those that will get you caught in sticky situations."

Jade picks up a stick and examines it closely. "What's going to happen? Am I going to get voted off the island or something?" She pokes his backside playfully with the twig's point.

Beck can't help himself when he whirls around, grabs the bark from her grasp, and throws it into a field of weeds. He grabs hold of her shoulders and his brown eyes focus on her blue ones. Beck whispers bluntly, "I understand what're you're doing, Jade."

Jade struggles to free from his grip. "You don't know me. We met an hour ago."

"Oh, but I do," he murmurs into her ear. "But don't worry; I'll keep your secret safe, so long as you behave."

Beck pulls back from her ear and the two teenagers make eye contact again. Her eyes widen momentarily, actually convinced that he knows what she's thinking. But her personality takes over and she shoves him aside. "Don't think this changes anything, Beck."

Jade decides it's her turn to take the lead as she disappears into more of the shrubs.

Beck smirks and thinks, _It actually does._

* * *

**A/N: So, if you're confused by the ending, then good! ;) You'll understand soon…and as for Robbie and the strange man, then you'll just have to wait until next time!**

**Please review! I love feedback after being gone for a while!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**

**P.S. Please excuse any errors, as I only have time to spell check and not fully edit. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Whoa, sorry for the long delay! My first semester of college went crazy with ending projects and finals, then I go on break and my managers boost my hours! So I come home exhausted and only want to sleep, ha! But, here I am now with an update just for you fine people!**

* * *

_"But Dad –" a teenage boy whines._

_"I don't want to hear it, Andre," replies a harsh voice. "You're going."_

_Andre Harris runs a hand down his face in frustration. "I don't want to go!"_

_Mr. Harris closes his eyes in order to stop himself from shouting at his son. "I said that I didn't want to hear it. Besides, your grandmother needs help. We can't just leave her alone when we're half way across the world!"_

_"It's not like I even wanted to move here in the first place," Andre argues, crossing his arms tightly against his chest. _

_"Well, unfortunately, we had no choice. My job sent me here for two years and there isn't anything we can do about it," Mr. Harris informs sternly._

_The teenager remains quiet, knowing that his father is correct. He also knows that his father is a good man and would do anything for his family, which is why he took the promotion in the first place. However, Andre can't help but be a little bitter about having to pack up his life and move to a new continent. _

_"Andre," his father says quietly as he places a hand on his son's shoulder. "I understand that you didn't want to come with us to London, but now you're complaining of going back to Los Angeles." He gives a slight chuckle. "You're contradicting yourself, Son. But think of it this way: you can promote your music again!"_

_Andre shrugs and raises his eyebrows in consideration. "I guess..."_

_"Mr. Harris nods in agreement." And you always said the main reason you didn't want to move to England was because it lessened your chance of being picked up by a record label. So, going home to Grandma can _be that chance!_" _

_"Fine, fine, whatever. I feel like I really don't have much choice, so there's no point in arguing anymore," Andre admits in defeat._

"_Your grandma loves you, Son; I'm sure with time, and your help, she'll be back to her old self!"_

_Andre sighs. "Dad, you're talking about the woman you thinks her reflection is 'another me' she can talk to. There's no way she's going to get better any time soon." And as he turns to make his way towards the staircase, he adds, "Or even at all…"_

* * *

Andre Harris can't help but feel helpless.

He's sitting on a rock and watching Tori Vega comfort the petite redhead as she attempts to eat bibble through her cries. She's failing terribly, though, because her tears only moisten the British snack before she can calm down to place it in her mouth.

"W-w-where are they with –" _Hiccup. _"R-R-Robbie? Th-they said they w-would find h-him!" Cat barely manages to exclaim.

Tori runs a soothing hand over Cat's back. "They'll be back soon. Why don't you just eat your bibble and sing a song in your head, yeah?"

The smaller girl reduces her weeping into sporadic whimpers, and shuts her eyes before swaying to an unknown tune within her mind. She's then able to consume the bibble habitually, only having to stop twice in order to hiccup.

Tori peers over her shoulder to worriedly glance at Andre, who shakes his head in response. He checks his watch – which he assumes is still working – and notes that Robbie and the strange man have been missing for approximately forty-five minutes, meaning Beck and Jade have been gone for about twenty.

Andre decides to pace once more so he, too, can calm down. When he pushes himself off the boulder, his eye catches moving figures across the beach. They're obviously humans, and one's limping, so the teenage boy jumps to his feet. "Robbie!" he calls at the top of his lungs.

His plea captures the attention of the girls sitting in the sand, causing both of their heads to turn in the direction Andre is shouting.

Cat, able to recognize her boyfriend from afar, drops her bibble and sprints past the airplane wreckage. She stops short to prevent from running into his fragile body, which is supported by the strange man he was left with nearly an hour ago. The tiny redhead's tears are back as she grabs Robbie's face between her hands. "Oh my god, are you okay?!" She plants a huge kiss on his lips before he can respond.

"I'm fine, just a little stiff," the curly-haired boy answers, gesturing to his stitched leg.

Tori and Andre are at his side seconds after Cat, both frantic in what to do. Impulsively, Andre pushes the strange man away from Robbie's grip, allowing Tori and Cat to take hold of him.

"Who are you?" Andre demands to the disheveled man. He picks up a piece of sharp, scrap metal and threatens him by pointing it at his chest. "I asked you a question!"

The stranger holds his hands up in surrender. "My name is Erwin Sikowitz, but people just call me Sikowitz," he's able to reply in a raspy voice, still recovering from his crash injury.

"Why did you run off with Robbie?" Tori queries exasperatedly, raising a hand in confusion.

Sikowitz stuffs his hands in his baggy pants and innocently answers, "You people left me with him, and Toro mentioned something about having him walk in twenty minutes…so I took him for a walk."

Tori furrows her eyebrows. "Did he just call me Toro?" she asks to no one in particular.

"You should've told us you were taking him…" Cat wails, wrapping both her arms around Robbie's middle.

"Well," Sikowitz rocks back and forth on his heels, hands still in his pockets. "I couldn't talk!"

Robbie resolves the argument by changing the subject. "Weren't there other people here with you guys?"

"Beck and Jade?" Tori cranes her neck toward the jungle behind them. "They're in there, looking for you."

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous," Jade snaps.

"And hot," Becks complements, wiping a fresh sheet of perspiration from his forehead.

Jade rolls her eyes. "It's not that bad."

"How are you not sweating?" Beck ponders, taking off his plaid shirt and securing it around his waist.

Jade stops in her tracks, causing Beck to run into her back. She growls at the fact that he was following too close. "I don't sweat."

Beck raises his eyebrows. "Everyone sweats!"

She licks her lips slowly, and Beck feels a strange chill run down his spine. "Not me; I never sweat."

He can't seem to get the idea through his mind, Jade concludes, because he inquires, "What do you mean you never sweat?"

Her patience is being tested, but she is able to respond calmly. "Sweating is gross, so I don't do it."

Beck contorts his face, but accepts her answer for what it is. She turns around and ignores him once again, then continues to move deeper into the jungle. He follows suit without question, and inwardly scolds himself for watching her hips sway to and fro as she walks.

Jade suddenly comes to a halt, again triggering a collision with her back and Beck's front. "Did you hear that?" she examines in a rushed whisper. Beck lifts his head to listen for the noise, and is surprised to make out a rustling from an unidentified direction.

The couple jumps when the shrubs ahead of them shake jaggedly, and Beck instinctively grabs Jade's bicep and waist to pull her back slowly. She doesn't refuse to comply, knowing that she and the young man behind her could be in a sticky situation.

More movement from the bushes occurs before a huge animal erupts from its hiding spot, charging toward the teenagers at full speed. Beck and Jade both scream in fright before turning on their heels and running in the route of the beach. The mystery animal creates a noise that neither Jade nor Beck have ever heard in their lives. They lengthen the stride in their running, hoping to reach the others shortly and safely.

However, Beck's foot gets caught in a small dip in the earth, forcing him to the ground with a loud thud. "Jade!" he shouts to get her attention when she keeps dashing ahead of him.

She whips back around to see Beck scrambling to free his foot from a tangle of vines. The animal gallops toward a cowering Beck, causing Jade to reach into her boot to secure her scissors.

Jade knows she's not supposed to run with scissors, but she's never been one to follow the rules.

Beck looks up to see Jade lunging at him with sharp scissors in her hand, so he cringes into the fetal position. However, instead of being pierced by the teenage girl, he hears a high pitched squeal of pain come from the animal.

He rotates his head to the side to find Jade drawing the scissors from the creature's neck, then stabbing them back in. She places a laced, combat boot onto the animal's snout and pulls the sharp utensil out for a final time. "A boar," Beck hears her mutter as she wipes her cheek with the back of her hand. "A very large boar."

Jade turns to stare at Beck, revealing her face and neck smeared with blood. She saunters over to Beck, who's still trapped in the greenery, and bends down to be eye level with him.

Beck flinches when she raises her scissors, but is relieved when she cuts the vines to release his foot. He still doesn't move. "What just happened?"

Jade smiles as she fiddles with her bloody scissors in her bloody hands. "Oh, Beck, if you claim to know my secret…then you know _exactly_ what just happened."

She stands and walks away without another word.

Beck Oliver claims to not be afraid of anything, but now he's sure the two things he fears is this island…

And Jade West.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, buddy! So, there's sort of a hint for Jade's secret, but not quite the full answer. I don't know when that will pop up just yet, so you'll have to keep reading to find out! More group activity will be featured next chapter! **

**I'm so excited to hear the readers' reaction for this chapter! I got 13 on the last chapter, and would love for at least that many for this one, including more if y'all would be so kind!**

**So, please review!**

**Thanks so much!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I expect this to be a longer chapter, as you'll get a lot happening…hopefully. I wasn't gonna update this for a while, but I have nothing to do and thought 'why not?' **

**Also, I have to laugh at the fact that there wasn't **_**one**_** curse word in the last chapter! Ha! That's very rare for me! Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

_No answer._

"_Hello there! You have reached the voicemail of an Erwin Sikowitz! If you would be so kind, please leave a message and I'll call you back when I've finished drinking my coconut!" _

_Beep._

"_Erm, hey, Sikowitz. It's me – Felicia; I was just, um, wondering how you were and… Oh, forget the small talk. Erwin, I miss you! I'm so sorry and I want you home! I regret all the things I've said, and for calling your coconuts stupid, and for burning your stuff; I was just mad and having a moment! Please, please come home to me. I –"_

"_We're sorry; you have reached your maximum time. If you would like to hear your message, press one; if you would like delete this message and leave a new one, press two; if –"_

_Dial tone._

_Erwin Sikowitz sits in a run-down studio apartment, stirring a straw slowly through his coconut and contemplating the phone call he's just ignored purposefully. He's been fading, he can tell, and rarely leaves the comfort of his own 'home' now. Everywhere he goes, he sees _her_; he can't escape the face of his ex-girlfriend, who's just left a message proclaiming her love for him again. _

_He closes his eyes in frustration. It's only been two months since that fateful day, where she had burned his most prized possessions and kicked him out of his house. No matter how hard he had tried for two weeks, there was no convincing Felicia to let him stay, so he called the bank and told them he was moving to England – that way he would have access to his accounts and not have them suspect fraud. _

_But he had made the mistake in letting Felicia have entrance to his accounts when she moved in with him, and she quickly drained him of all his funds when she found out he fled the country. _

_So, he lives in a one room apartment in London, having barely enough money to get by, and sulks in his loneliness every night. Now, Felicia has called to confess her mistakes and _wants him home_. That means that he can have _his_ house back (in which she so rudely kicked him out of and continued to live in without him), his job back, and basically his whole life back. _

_But he stops himself; what if she does this all again in the future? Is he willing to forgive her now only for him to lose everything a second time? _

_He loves her, there's no doubt about that. And he was certainly happier when they were together and spreading awareness for parades. So he makes a decision:_

_He's going to move back to Los Angeles, give her a second chance, and make life enjoyable again._

_But he swears on his life, if she tries to throw him out one more time, he's putting up a fight._

* * *

Erwin Sikowitz could really use a coconut right about now.

He doesn't really like his situation, either. His head is pounding and bleeding from his suitcase strike on the plane; his chest is heaving from when a panicking passenger stepped on it when fleeing the burning aircraft; and there's a teenage boy accusing him of running off with the turtleneck sweater-wearing weirdo.

He's having a rough day. So when he takes a seat in the sand, the four by-standing teenagers leave him alone and trudge toward the seared airplane. He runs his fingers through the golden grains and pretends to be at Venice Beach in California; not some mysterious island that could take his life at any minute.

Sikowitz turns to look over his shoulder and check on the kids searching the plane. Andre seems to be following Tori's instructions, because he's placing blankets, tarps, and buckets into piles where she points. The small red-headed girl helps lower Robbie to the ground and they slowly begin to sort through food and first-aid.

He reaches the conclusion that he's the only living adult on this landmass and must, therefore, take on the role as guardian for these kids. Sikowitz sighs and directs his attention to the jungle on his right.

However, he's surprised to discover a lanky teenage boy struggling to carry a bloody teenage girl in his arms while desperately calling for help.

* * *

Though he's skeptical about following Jade West, Beck is almost positive that she's had enough and is heading back toward the beach. So, he quickly moves aside the vines from his feet and stands, brushing off some loose dirt from his pants.

By the time he's walking, he's lost sight of the girl who just saved his life, and hopes that sooner or later he'll catch up to her. For about five minutes of being on his own, he starts to worry that he's moving in the wrong direction, and tries to find something around him that might look familiar. However, there's another rustle coming from behind, so he naturally freezes.

He prays that it's not another boar – or worse – because he's _really_ not in the mood to go through that again. But instead, a figure stalks up and shouts, "BOO!" right into his left ear, causing him to stumble forward in shock.

Beck whirls on his heel to find Jade laughing so hard that she's nearly crying. "Oh my God. I'm fucking hilarious!"

He resists the urge to wrap his large hands around her neck and _squeeze_. "That's not even close to being funny! Did you already forget what just happened, like, ten minutes ago?!"

"Damn, cool your chizz, Beck," she says icily, scraping some mud from the bottom of her boot onto a nearby tree trunk.

Beck scoffs. "I will not 'cool my chizz' because you're being super immature!"

Jade rolls her eyes, which Beck has already picked up to be her favorite gesture. She readies herself to start walking once more, but as she takes her first step, she cringes and unconsciously grasps her ribs. She hisses in pain and her knees buckle against one another as her free hand reaches out for anything to use as support.

Beck steps in so her arm wraps around his shoulders. "Jade, are you okay?"

"Obviously not, idiot," Jade snaps through another jolt of pain. "I need to get back to the beach."

"Okay, can you walk, or do I need to carry you?" She lifts a foot before gently resting it on the ground ahead of her, but her body responds negatively by crumbling into Beck's embrace. "Alright, up you go, then!" And Beck settles his open arm beneath her bent knees and swings her up into a cradled position, ignoring her screeches of discomfort.

He tries to run, but grows tired rapidly, and realizes that she's not in any position to be bounced around like that. So he resorts back to walking at a steady pace, hoping that she can hang in there for just a few more minutes.

* * *

Sikowitz jumps to his feet, much to his head and chest's disapproval, and sprints over to the exhausted teenager. "What happened, boy?"

"S-she fought off this giant boar and then started grabbing her side! I know it was bothering her before the attack, then she wasn't able to walk so I brought her the rest of the way, but she passed out only about a minute ago. Maybe from the pain, I don't know!" he rambles while out of breath, all the while still supporting the unconscious girl.

Sikowitz takes Jade from Beck and jogs toward the direction of the plane. "Tori! We need you, stat!"

Tori's eyes widen at the sight of an unmoving Jade. "Cat, open up a blanket for her!" Cat does as she's ordered, and Sikowitz lies jade down on her back onto the opened blanket. He then back pedals to make room for Tori. "What's wrong, Beck?"

Beck motions to Jade's ribcage. "She kept grabbing onto it and flinching."

"That's the same injury she wouldn't let me look at earlier," Tori states. "Well, now she has no choice." The brunette lifts the bottom of Jade's black shirt up in order to check the wound, poking and prodding at the sensitive area with the tips of her fingers.

Tori then grabs Jade's wrist and places a finger to her artery. "Okay, she has a weak pulse and some discoloration around her ribs. My best bet is that she either fractured or bruised multiple ribs; we won't know how many or whether it is a _fracture_ or a _bruise_ without an x-ray, so we're out of luck there. If it _is_ a fracture, we'd hope it be a simple nondisplaced fracture with only one rib because she can heal from that quickly. We don't want it to be a multiple displaced fracture because that can put her other organs in danger, proving it to be life threatening."

The others stare at her blankly, amazed at the knowledge they've just received. Tori smiles, "I also want to be a doctor, so I took a few courses while travelling." This comment allows her fellow castaways to nod in approval.

"So what do we do now?" Beck asks anxiously.

Tori bites down on her bottom lip. "We need to sit her up immediately so the other organs don't get crushed, and as soon as she comes back to consciousness, we'll want to give her some Ibuprofen to ease the pain. There's not much we can do at this point; the best way for ribs to heal is relaxation…"

With the help of Andre and Sikowitz, Beck is able to maneuver Jade's body against a several pieces of stacked luggage and to rest her head on a few small pillows from the plane's cabin. He grants himself the first shift of watching over Jade as the others continue setting up some sort of a camp site. The girls gather trash, wood, and scraps to build a fire, as the guys tie tarps from the plane's storage around some trees with rope and neighboring vines.

Luckily, the plane's supply of blankets and pillows had been kept in the front and weren't lost with the tail, and are able to serve as walls for the makeshift 'cabins' beneath the trees.

Within two hours of waiting, Jade still isn't awake, but the beach is transformed into somewhat of a little colony. Four tarp huts have been set up for sleeping, and four more for supplies. One is for food, water, and first aid; another for clothes and toiletries; a third holding more supplies for future shelters; and a small one for miscellaneous.

Beck is impressed as he watches the others transfer items from piles by the plane to their respected huts. He decides to help in order to give Robbie a break, who's been wanting to unstiffen his leg but is now beginning to limp badly. The boys trade shifts and Beck marches through the sand to start a fire since a chill has suddenly appeared.

As the sun sets, all the necessary objects have been appropriately organized and sheltered, allowing the survivors to rest around the fire. They move Jade's suitcase tower over with them, feeling it wouldn't be right to leave her alone for one second.

When the sun has finally said goodbye, the seven exiles are each beneath a blanket and staring at the flames before them. They're quietly munching on snacks found from the plane, as no one is extremely in the mood to eat a lot after their first day. They make small talk about what needs to be done within the following days and where everyone will sleep (roommates consisting of: Cat and Robbie, Beck and Andre, Tori and Jade – so she can be there if Jade wakes up – and Sikowitz by himself).

The fire begins to dim, but no one is ready to fall asleep just yet, so Tori reaches behind her and grabs an object from their scrap pile.

But before she can toss it into the fire, Robbie yells, "Wait, what are you doing?!"

Tori quirks an eyebrow in confusion. "Um, keeping the fire going…"

Robbie throws the blanket off of himself and reaches out to take the item from Tori.

"Why would you burn Rex?!"

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, long chapter! But, I'm pleased with it! :) As for the ending, Jade is **_**still**_** unconscious, but she'll wake up next chapter! Also, Rex has now been introduced – yay! He's gonna make things really interesting! ;) **

**Thanks for the 14 reviews on the last chapter! Classes start next week, so I hope that doesn't interfere with my updating, but I would still like 13 reviews before the next chapter is posted!**

**Plus, I just posted a new oneshot called "I Didn't Say That!" If you review that oneshot and include the words "Rex Lives!" at the end of the review, I will PM you a hint for the next chapter of "Survival of the Fittest"! BUT, you can't be on guest because there's no way for me to send you the hint. PLEASE be logged in and have PMs enabled!**

**Thank you guys so much for being such an awesome fandom! Keep being awesome by reviewing and letting me know what you'd like to see happen soon!**

**BUTTERNUT.**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, a few things before we begin: Thank you to **AcrossTheRiverNotDown**, **MyHeartStopsBeating**, and **LUV-MUSIQ **for reviewing "I Didn't Say That!" These three, fine readers received a hint for this chapter, and I hope I will be able to fit the whole hint in! :O**

**And there's Ryder/Jade in this chapter, but it's not in a good way!**

**Anyway, on to it!**

* * *

_"You shouldn't be doing this." _

_"Me? We're both here, aren't we?"_

_Jade West remains silent as the young man behind the wheel comes to a stop. She looks to her right to see a decent home sitting in the peaceful night. "Why this one?"_

_Her driver grunts in frustration. "Because I just think this is the one, okay? Don't question it." Jade bites at her bottom lip nervously, causing him to lightly slap her cheek. "Stop that; you know how it annoys me."_

_She recoils from his touch. "I don't want to do th-this, Ryder."_

_Ryder Daniels then forcefully lunges at the young woman beside him, placing a rough hand behind her neck. He tugs at her hair, but Jade resists the urge to whimper. "Dammit, Jade, you're in on this. You became a part the moment you got in that seat, you hear me. We're doing this."_

_Jade struggles within his grasp, but he only holds tighter. "Then leave the gun."_

_"Excuse me?" Ryder breathes, bringing her face close to his. _

_"Either the gun goes in, or I do. You can't have both," she threatens as menacingly as possible, though she's well aware she'll lose the battle. _

_He lets out a loud bark of laughter and allows his hand to pull the weapon from his back pocket. Ryder places it at the base of Jade's jaw, still holding her head in place. "Listen closely, Babe. You're my girlfriend, which means that you owe me respect. And I expect to receive that respect by _both_ you and me going into that house and stealing some goddamn expensive shit!" _

_Jade only nods, hoping that her boyfriend will not erupt into one of his anger management fits. _

_Ryder smiles slyly. "That's my girl. Now, let's get going, and make sure your fucking boots don't make any noise." He releases her hair with a shove, prompting her head to bang against the window. She waits until he's looking away to sneer and rub the growing bump._

_They both exit the vehicle, careful to not slam the doors and avert attention to themselves, and swiftly run toward the back yard to complete their mission. There's a chained fence, which Ryder aids Jade over before hoisting himself up easily, before tip-toeing to the porch's door. _

_Ryder pulls out his wallet and retrieves a gift card to Nozu, then jams the wallet back into the pocket not containing the hand gun. He slowly begins to slide the card between the openings of the door, causing Jade to roll her eyes._

_"Seriously, Ryder? Who told you that was the best way to get through a locked door?"_

_He peers over his shoulder to glare at his girlfriend, then answers when back to work, "I looked it up on the internet."_

_Jade scoffs. "Of course you did, amateur."_

_Ryder stops mid-swipe, knowing he's been greatly insulted. He reaches his hand back once more and grabs the gun, standing to his feet. "Listen to me, you little slut. You're here to help me, and right now, you're doing just the opposite. I'm going to trust you with this," he hands her the weapon before continuing, "and I expect you to not do anything stupid. If you do, I swear this whole situation will be turned on you and you'll never see anything but the inside of a prison ever again. Got it?"_

_She nods yes, taking the gun and handling it with the tips of her fingers. He gives her a vicious glare and bends back down to attempt entry. _

_Jade inspects the gun, raising it up to her eyes so she can focus in the dark. She discovers what she's looking for and quietly presses the tiny buttons on either side of the weapon, thus releasing the magazine. She catches the mag before it can fall or make a sound, luckily able to do so without distracting Ryder. Jade dumps the bullets one-by-one into the palm of her hand, dropping them individually into the side of her boots so they don't clang together. Lastly, she clicks the magazine into its original space, hands shaking at the fact that she just got away with that action. _

_By the time Jade's finished, so is Ryder, as he jiggles the handle with one last swipe. The door swings ajar, thus allowing the couple to enter the strangers' home. Ryder turns to watch Jade place the (now empty) gun in her own back pocket, and leads them inside the dark unknown. _

_Ryder snatches a handheld flashlight from his leather jacket's pocket and summons Jade to follow in his footsteps. There's tile beneath their feet, so each step of Jade's boots possibly announces their intrusion. He spins on his heel haughtily and snaps in a whisper, "What did I tell you about _those_?! Keep quiet!"_

"_I can't help it that they have tile!" she bites back just as icily, raising her voice a little. He scowls at her mistake when he hears footsteps come from down the hall. Ryder clutches Jade's bicep and yanks her to his side, wrenching the gun from her back pocket and pointing it in the direction of the clatter. Jade rips her arm from her boyfriend and stands firmly behind him. _

_The hall light is turned on and a man in his mid-forties appears with a baseball bat in hand. "Who's there?"_

_Ryder doesn't hesitate to answer. "I would put that down if I were you, sir."_

_The man's wife approaches fearfully, stammering, "P-please leave us alone. W-we'll call the police!"_

"_I don't find that necessary, ma'am," he responds, giving a charming smile as if he was having a normal conversation._

_Behind Ryder, Jade widens her eyes and makes eye contact with the man, bringing her finger to her lips to shush him. He doesn't move, not entirely sure what the female intruder plans to do. After all, she was in _his_ house. _

_Ryder smirks. "We're just going to do a little shopping, then we'll be on our way, alright?" _

_But before he walks, Jade has stepped forward and kicked him square between the legs. Ryder falls to his knees, after dropping the gun, and his hands fly to his area of pain. _

_The home owner grabs the gun and aims at Jade, who's not paying attention, but rather grabbing a fireplace utensil and hitting Ryder on the head. He collapses onto the tile with a groan, allowing his girlfriend to tackle him and turn him onto his back. _

_Jade sits on his chest, laying her knees onto his shoulder to prevent Ryder's movement. She tugs a pair of metal scissors from the depth of her combat booth and sets the sharpened point at the side of his neck. __"__Move and they go in, understand me?" she bullies angrily. Jade raises her head to find the gun still in her path. "Call the police!"_

_Neither the man, nor woman – who now holds a preteen boy in her arms – moves at her command. She grunts at Ryder's skirmish underneath her. "What did I say, Daniels?!__"__ Jade screams almost in tears, as she digs the scissors far enough into his skin to make him squeal. She keeps her voice loud when she yells at the home owner's again. "Dammit, call the police! NOW!"_

_The husband wraps his free arm around his son as his wife scampers off to find a nearby phone. All the while, the gun is still unfired and the only injured body is the one of the main intruder._

* * *

Jade West wakes with a start, feeling a cold sweat at the base of her forehead. She never sweats, unless she has those unwanted nightmares of that fateful night – but she still never claims to perspire.

Her breathing is staggered and her side shoots in pain again, causing her to double over. She hears muffled protests from voices around, but her mind won't process where she is at the moment.

One voice stands out beyond the rest. "Jade?! Jade, can you hear me?"

"Beck?" she strains, turning her head to the left, where she's slowly making out a figure.

"Jade, sit up, you'll only hurt yourself more!" he starts, placing a hand on her shoulder and slowly pushing back so she's against the suitcases.

Jade places a hand over her ribs carefully, hoping to not discomfort them. When her vision is stable, she takes in her surroundings. All of her fellow survivors are sitting around a warm fire, under blankets, and staring intently at her. She notes that Robbie and the balding man are there and feels herself become angry, "Robbie, what the hell?! Beck and I went into that unknown jungle to look for you and _that_ guy and now you're sitting here, not a scratch on your body–"

She's cut off by Beck clearing his throat and motioning to the large gash that Tori had sewn up.

Jade ignores him and blurts on, "We almost _died_, mop-head. For you…that's not even an honorable reason to lay down your life! My God, my head hurts!"

Tori offers Jade some pain killers and a water bottle silently, sharing a small smile in the process.

The black-haired girl sneers and snatches the pills from the other teenage girl. "I'm taking these because I want to."

"Dang, woman, what's got your chizz all twisted," a new opinion retorts, cackling at himself.

All eyes shoot toward the figure in Robbie's lap, which prods the curly-haired boy to say, "Rex!"

Rex only laughs more, bouncing on his ventriloquist's knee.

"Oh my God," Jade says, not knowing how to respond.

Beck clears his throat again and bends his head to whisper to her, "Yeah, it's been talking non-stop for twenty minutes. Tori almost threw it in the fire and it's been having a nervous breakdown…"

"It's a puppet!" Jade whispers back incredulously.

Beck sighs. "I know."

The group falls back into silence, watching the fire spark to life before them. Tori, ever the leader, suggests, "Why don't we try to get to know each other? Maybe, like, your name, age, siblings, hobbies, and why you were going back to L.A."

"No."

"Jade," Beck scolds.

Jade goes quiet immediately.

Tori raises her eyebrows at Beck's effect on the enigmatic girl. "Okay… I'll go first. My name is Victoria "Tori" Vega. I'm eighteen years old and I have one, annoying older sister; my hobbies include singing, dancing, and life-guarding. And I was going back to Los Angeles because I have been studying abroad and just finished, so I was going home."

Andre, who's sitting next to her, begins an awkward clapping – which everyone reluctantly follows suit. Tori points to him to go next, so he does. "My name is Andre Harris. Like Tori, I'm eighteen and I, too, have a sister, but she's younger than me. I really like singing, playing the guitar, and writing music. It's, like, my passion! And I was going to L.A. to stay with my grandma who's sorta lost her mind…"

Tori claps much too happily, causing the others to stare at her sudden outburst for Andre. When all falls quiet, Sikowitz crosses his legs gawkily. "My name is Erwin Sikowitz, and as I told you earlier, I tend to go by my last name only. I'm thirty-seven and don't you dare saying anything about me balding. I am a high school teacher at Hollywood Arts, where I do acting and improv. My guilty pleasure is coconuts, and I was going back to L.A. to reconcile with an ex-girlfriend."

More awkward clapping for the awkward man, who then gestures toward Jade to take her turn. She sips her water bottle and swallows before tightening the lid. "My name is Jadelyn West, but call me Jade or I will _not_ respond. Eighteen, little brother, horrible home life, but I love to sing, act, and write scripts. Oh, and scissors; can't get enough of those… I was going back to live my mom since my dad is an asshole."

No one claps but Beck, who's quick to stop when Jade glowers at him. "I, um, am Beckett "Beck" Oliver. I am eighteen, too, and an only child. Sometimes cool, but sometimes not! My reason for living is acting, and I so desperately want to make it in the business. I was going home for another audition, which I've obviously missed…"

By now, no one is in the mood to clap when someone finishes. Rex feels as if it's his turn, so he speaks, "Name's Rex Powers. I'm eighteen years old, and I've never had a family…" He pauses to place his face within the crook of Robbie's neck. When he looks up, he continues, "My interests include partying, singing, and my Northridge girls! I'm going home because these two lovebirds are!" He raises a hand to hit Robbie and Cat.

"Thank you, Rex," Tori says uncomfortably.

"Anything for you, baby," Rex replies, snickering at her disgusted expression.

Robbie squirms uneasily. "Anyway, I'm Robert Shapiro, but you may call me Robbie. I'm eighteen like the majority of you, and I have a sister. I like to play the guitar, kind of sing, act, hambone, and be the comic relief. Cat and I were headed home from our one year anniversary trip to Europe."

By the time he's barely ended his sentence, Cat has begun, "I'm Caterina Valentine! You can call me Cat, though!" She giggles obnoxiously. "I'm eighteen and I have a brother who's super funny and does _crazy _things all the time and gets into some weird stuff and… But I love to sing and dance and giraffes and pink and make costumes and… Wait, what was I talking about?"

The group groans in annoyance, but Cat still smiles in oblivion. Robbie wraps a protective and reassuring arm around his girlfriend's shoulders to hold her close. She snuggles into his side and giggles again at her happiness, despite the circumstances.

After the meet and greet, the majority of the survivors retire to their respected shelters for the night. Tori asks Jade if she needs help getting to the hut, but Jade declines tiredly, claiming she's going to wait for the fire to die down. The brunette nods in approval, telling the other girl to call if she needs assistance.

However, Beck lingers behind and keeps his seat in the sand next to the girl who saved his life. They're still and unspoken for a few minutes before Jade starts conversation with, "What do you know about me?"

"Enough," comes his answer, but he never breaks his attention from the flames in front of them.

Jade laughs bitterly. "I'm sure that's not the case. I'll tell you what you _want _to know as long as you tell me what you _do_ know."

Beck exhales heavily, digging into his pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper as well as a few other items. "I found these in a purse while searching the plane.

Jade stiffens.

"Oh, those."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there's a bit behind Jade, but there's more coming next chapter! This chapter is nearly 3,000 words and I **_**still**_** didn't get everything I wanted in there! :O But next chapter will be up soon!**

**Thanks for the 15 reviews last chapter! I would like 13 (or more) again before the next one is up! I have no doubt that it will happen, because y'all are great :)**

**Please review! Thanks in general!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry for the delay! My second semester of college took off and I always have some kind of homework, test, or project to prepare for. But anyway, here is the next chapter! Please do keep in mind that I did as much research as I could to make Jade's situation as real as possible, but don't hate me if I'm not 100% accurate!**

* * *

_The line for security is long and crowded with people trying to get to their designated flight. Jade watches as the passengers around her pull out their boarding passes and passports, and hesitates to pull out her own. She knows she needs them, but there's just one document she's not in the mood to flash around. Just as the line is about to move forward, a voice from behind startles the teenage girl._

"_Miss West, I do believe you need my assistance to get past that guard." _

_Jade rolls her eyes at his heavy British accent. "Hello to you, too, Mr. Mayfield."_

_The so-called Mr. Mayfield shows a badge to the passengers behind Jade and ducks under the black straps that form the line. He smirks at the glare that Jade sends his way, and bends down to whisper in her ear, "You really think you were going to be able to get on a plane without me?"_

"_Who called you?" Jade demands, flinching from the man's hot breath on her neck._

_Mr. Mayfield shrugs nonchalantly. "Obviously your father, since he is the only one who knew you were leaving." _

_Jade scowls angrily, wishing that she hadn't been so stupid to leave her passport and other travel documents within her father's reach. "I wasn't planning on showing the guard my documentation…" she admits._

"_Then you would've been in some serious trouble when you got back to America, hmm?" Mr. Mayfield folds his hands and rests them on the handle of Jade's small suitcase, in which she just registered as a carry on. "So I suggest that you do show them so you don't get thrown into jail like you were supposed to in the first place." _

_Jade hates the fact that this man is even crueler than she is, and also that he is right. "I thought probation officers were here to 'help me with my place in society' and 'better me for the good of myself and others,'" she says using air quotes. "Isn't that what you told me?"_

_The probation officer nods while letting out a snort. "Yes, it is. And I'm doing that by being here, Miss West. If you had gotten on that plane without showing your documentation, you would've been greeted in America with a squad car and a pair of handcuffs; you and I both know that."_

_Jade exhales deeply, grabbing the handle of her suitcase and rolling it forward to advance in line. "You don't have to go with me, do you?"_

"_Of course I do, Miss West, and Mr. Lewis will meet us at the baggage claim when we get there so we can sign you off to him. You should know how the drill works, Jade. Mr. Lewis flew with you to London and then signed you off to me when you moved here with your father." Mr. Mayfield digs a cough drop from the depths of his pocket and pops it into his mouth. _

"_Yeah, don't remind me," she snarls, not wanting to recall that huge ordeal. If not for all the police officers around, Jade swears her step-mother would've killed her for making the move so unbearable. _

_When it is Jade's turn to meet the guard, she hands over the boarding pass, passport, and probation certificate. The security guard looks to Mr. Mayfield, who in return shows his badge of authenticity, and states that the court has ruled Jade able to enter another country. The guard seems skeptical, but the pair is allowed to move on. _

_Realizing that it's getting late, Jade glances at her PearPhone to check the time. She drops the phone into the bucket along with her combat boots, belt, and purse. Mr. Mayfield follows suit, knowing that even a man of the law must go through these procedures. They pass without a problem – even with the pair of scissors in Jade's suitcase – and make their way to the appropriate terminal. _

_As they approach, they notice that the waiting area is packed full with anticipating passengers. Jade groans in frustration when a running child knocks into her legs and doesn't even bother to apologize. Mr. Mayfield scavenges for two open seats, but there are none available. The probation officer and teenage girl take a seat against a pillar in the middle of the crowd, minding their own business. _

_Once again looking at her phone, Jade comes to the conclusion that they should be boarding soon. However, as soon as she locks the PearPhone, a voice booms over the intercom. _

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're sorry for the inconvenience, but flight number 157 has been delayed with a possible departure of midnight. Inspection is currently taking place and we will keep you updated, thank you."

* * *

Jade West looks at Beck with wide eyes, not exactly sure of how to start her story. Instead, she decides to take the defensive approach, "You can't judge somebody by a piece of paper, Beck."

"Jade, this isn't just a piece of paper!" he exclaims incredulously. "It's a document that states you're on probation for a felony! Were you even going to tell any of us?!"

She watches as Beck runs a hand through his hair nervously. Jade twirls her thumbs around one another and explains, "I didn't kill anyone, if that's what you're thinking. If I had, I would be in prison, not on some deserted island."

Beck nods his head in understanding. "I get that, but still… This isn't something you should take lightly, Jade!"

"You think I take it lightly?" Jade barks icily. "I _can't_ take it lightly, Beck; I'm not allowed to. I have to keep that fucking piece of paper on me at all times, and if I don't, then I risk breaking probation and going to jail! I agree with you with the fact that it _is_ a big deal, but it's not something I bring up in normal conversation, ya know? Oh, and I don't appreciate being judged or you assuming that it's the worst because you don't even know the whole story."

"Care to explain, then?"

And Jade does – all the way from the beginning to the moment the cops arrived, handcuffing her and shoving her into a cop car.

"The trial was something else," she says, picking at her black fingernail polish. "They didn't know how to properly handle my situation."

Beck cocks his head to the side. "And Ryder?"

Jade smiles and shakes her head in thought. "He was easy to blame, obviously. He was convicted with first degree robbery, armed robbery, or whatever you want to call it. He was whisked off to prison with a minimum of three years and no chance for parole. I, on the other hand, was difficult to figure out."

"But you never touched to family or meant to harm them in anyway…" Beck states, trying to follow along with the story.

"True," she agrees. "But they found the bullets in my boot, and I was there in the first place – which has to mean _something_. There was arguing and debating between me and the family's lawyer, but for some reason, the man who's house we were at went _against_ his lawyer's accuses and witnessed in my favor. He told the judge that I seemed like I had never meant to be part of the robbery in the first place, and the only bodily injury I ensured was that of Ryder's."

"What about the bullets in the boot?"

Jade's face lit up in surprise. "That's the best part, actually. The man pleaded that when he picked up the gun off the floor, he knew there were no bullets in it, but he kept it pointing at Ryder to seize control over the situation. So, he concluded that the bullets must've been extracted before the invasion, because he had only seen the gun when Ryder was pointing it at his family. He, again, witnessed in my favor by saying he believed me when I said I emptied the magazine for their safety."

Beck breathed heavily in concentration. "So, you were forced into robbing this family by your boyfriend, and were found guilty by what means?"

"That's why the jury took nearly four hours to come up with a verdict, I think. When they came back, they pleaded me guilty, but that I shouldn't be charged for first degree murder with Ryder. I was then charged with aggravated robbery – which is being an accomplice. But again, we were in a pickle because the accomplice tends to have the same sentence as the main robber, and the jury did not feel that I should spend time in prison since I did not attempt do any harm to the victims…but they still didn't want to see me walk away untouched. So, I was charged with the same length of probation as Ryder is in prison. So, however long he serves behind bars, I'm stuck with that stupid document and an officer."

"That doesn't seem like your typical sentence," Beck ponders, still slightly confused.

Jade pops her knuckles one by one. "The judge said he had never seen anything so bizarre when it came to robbery – that one of the robbers attacks the other. I could tell he was in my favor, but he still had to give me a kind of harsh sentencing to please the jury."

"But if you both didn't actually hurt the family and take anything, wouldn't that be attempted robbery?" Beck wrinkles his nose.

"Technically, yes, but I know Ryder… and he would've blown the shit out of the family had there been bullets in the gun. He'll do anything to get what he wants," she finishes by trailing off quietly. "I knew he was capable of murder because he almost killed me once."

"Jade, we don't have to –"

She stops him by raising her hand. "No, it's fine. I testified this in court so he _would _go to prison. He sent me to the hospital once for beating me so much that it caused internal bleeding. I had told the doctors I fell down two flights of stairs so Ryder wouldn't backlash and do it again. He hit and kicked and yelled for the majority of our relationship, and I was just afraid to get out… So to finally show him that I was done playing by his rules felt great; it's just sad that it took a robbery to do it."

"So your testimony and the family's was enough to send him away?"

"Yup."

Beck closes his eyes and places his head in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Jade replies solemnly. "I judge, too, but it's different when it's something so major that people look at you differently. That's why I didn't want to tell anyone, because it's a title that doesn't match my description."

"I believe that you're a good person, Jade; you just have an interesting way of showing it. So, is you being cruel to everyone just an act?" Beck asks, smiling goofily when she scoffs.

"No, people really do get on my nerves, and I like to write and speak what I feel…but I would never intentionally hurt someone. The pig, on the other hand, was a threat and I wasn't about to let that be the reason we die. We survived a fucking plane crash, so no boar is gonna take us down without a fight!" Jade threatens playfully, yet seriously at the same time.

Beck chuckles whole-heartedly, and is surprised to see her smile too. He can't help but notice that her smile is genuine and beautiful beneath the glow of the dying fire.

She tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear shyly, noticing the way Beck is staring at her. "Listen, Beck – "

But she doesn't have time to finish, because Beck's lips have captured her words in a kiss. And she succumbs to the gentleness of Beck and wonders why she ever let Ryder's rough mouth kiss her in the first place. He cups her chin lovingly, deepening the kiss, as his mind is telling him to _screw the fact that you only met her this morning and to kiss the crap out of her before she realizes what she's doing. _

And if it had not been for a sudden wave of pain from Jade's ribs, they probably would continue. But they smile at each other timidly as Beck wraps an arm around her waist and helps her over to the little hut Tori is currently sleeping in. Beck leans in slightly, beckoning Jade to meet him halfway, but she only places a finger on his lips and whispers, "Goodnight, Beck."

She pulls back the blankets of the tent and enters, finding that Tori had placed a pillow near a tree for Jade to sleep against. After making herself as comfortable as possible, she surrenders to sleep, knowing there won't be any nightmares tonight.

* * *

The next morning is a windy one, waking Robbie Shapiro when a blanket wall from his tent whacks him in the face. He blinks rapidly before grabbing his glasses from their position on a rock behind him. He cleans the sand from the lenses and notices that his girlfriend of a year is sleeping soundly beside him. Robbie smiles and places a kiss on top of her bright red hair, wrapping her up in his blanket too. After doing so, he exits the hut and makes his way to the shore where he sees Tori admiring the waves.

"A bit early to be up, don't you think?" he asks as he takes a seat next to the brunette.

"I could ask you the same question," Tori teases. "It's so peaceful, though. You know, the quiet?"

Robbie watches as the sun rises before them, clearing his throat for what he's about to say. "Hey, Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're not a doctor or anything, but I feel like I should tell you something important," he responds fearfully.

Tori shifts herself to look at the curly-haired boy. "Are you okay; is it your leg?"

Robbie shakes his head in negativity. "No, it's something much worse. You see Cat has a _condition_, and I feel like you should know about it before it gets out of hand…"

* * *

**A/N: There you go! An updated chapter for **_**Survival of the Fittest**_**! :D I hope I did all the legal stuff right, and if not…shhhh! :P Just go with it! And we got BADE, whoo!**

**I wrote a oneshot called "Are You Ready?" a few weeks ago, and if you review that oneshot with the phrase "Cat's Condition" at the end of your review, you'll receive a hint for the next chapter of **_**Survival of the Fittest**_**! But please say something about the story **_**before **_** saying "Cat's Condition" because I love feedback! :)**

**Also, thanks so much for the **_**28 reviews**_**on the last chapter! Holy-freaking-cow. I'm seriously lucky as cheese to have you all as my readers! Please review this chapter with at least 13 reviews before the next update, but more is always welcome!**

**Thanks so much, guys!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait! School got crazy with tests and junk, so I haven't really had time to sit down and update… Excuses, excuses, I know.**

**Before I begin, there is one review I want to reply to briefly: to the Guest who mentioned something about not liking when authors make them feel obligated to review in order for a new chapter – I completely understand. It's not so much a threat or a bribe, but just a goal. There have been several instances where I've updated and didn't reach that goal; this update is actually being posted without the requested 13 reviews on the last chapter. Everyone has their opinions, and I completely respect yours, but please do know that I'm not gonna give up on a story if there aren't "enough reviews." I just enjoy the feedback :) So, please do keep reading; I just wanted to clear that up!**

**On another note (sorry for this novel I'm writing), I did a lot of research for this chapter and upcoming chapters, so please do not criticize me for being incorrect. If you have more knowledge on the topic, shoot me a PM for suggestions; I'd love that!**

**Okay, here we go!**

* * *

_In a small living room, surrounded by several flower arrangements and family pictures, a middle-aged woman frantically rushes by, muttering, "Okay, so she's got fresh clothes, her toiletries, and lots and lots of shoes… I gave her spending money already, and – oh!" She power-walks her way out of the room toward the kitchen, her twenty-year old son right on her heels. _

_When she returns, Robbie Shapiro gratefully smiles when she hands him the item she fetched._

"_Now, Robbie," she begins, "Make sure she takes these –"_

"_Twice a day with food; I know," Robbie finishes for the brunette adult. "Mrs. Valentine, Cat will be just fine, I promise." _

_Mrs. Valentine sighs nervously. "I'm just worried, Robbie. She's never been on a trip without us, and I'm so paranoid something will go wrong, or she'll lose her medicine, or –"_

_Robbie smiles as he interrupts her for a second time. "Again, Mrs. Valentine, I'm going to be right by her side the entire time. I know what happens if she doesn't take the pills, so I'll make sure she does, okay?" He places a comforting hand on his girlfriend's mother's shoulder. _

_After being in a relationship with Cat for a year, her parents had finally accepted him as a part of their lives as well, so Mrs. Valentine did trust the boy. _

_She visibly relaxes, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "She just needs some time away from home, I guess. I do too, but I don't exactly get that luxury." Mrs. Valentine then laughs unevenly, turning her head to find her son digging through a potted plant. "Frankie Valentine! What did I say about the plants?! They don't have dinosaur bones for you to dig up!"_

_And as the woman chastises her oldest child, Cat bounces into the room, giggling with enthusiasm. "Robbie!" She flings her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. "Are you excited?" _

"_Yup, yup, cutie!" he replies just as happily, wrapping an arm around her waist. _

_They smile at each other tenderly when Cat's mother appears once more, holding onto Frankie's bicep tightly. "Now, Cat, don't forget your appointment with Dr. Lowe when you get back. She's going to do another evaluation for her records." _

_Cat nodded her head. "KayKay," she answers numbly. Dr. Lowe is nice and Cat likes her, but the redhead doesn't always want to answer the questions the older woman asks. "Do I have to think about it over the trip, though?"_

"_No, honey, go have fun!" Mrs. Valentine instructs while using her free arm to pull her daughter in for a hug. "Be careful, and call me sometime; I want to know what you both are doing so I can tell you what to buy me." She winks and kisses her daughter's forehead. _

"_Bye, Frankie," Cats says, exchanging yet another hug with her family member. He wraps his arms around his younger sister lovingly, but all of a sudden grabs her hair and tugs harshly. "Ow, that hurt!" _

"_Bye, Cat!" he exclaims before escaping his mother's grasp and bolting out the back door. _

_Mrs. Valentine stares in the direction her son is sprinting and runs a hand over her face. "I'll call the police. You two call me before you take off, okay?"_

"_Yes, ma'am," Robbie answers, rolling their suitcases toward the front door so they can load up the taxi outside. _

"_I love you, Mom!" Cat calls, but her mother is long gone looking for her son._

* * *

Robbie Shapiro clears his throat for a fifth time, obviously annoying the teenage girl beside him.

"Oh my God, Robbie, just tell me. You've been making noises like that for almost three minutes; what's going on with Cat?" Tori asks, shifting herself in the sand to get a better look at the curly-haired boy.

He sighs, finally admitting his news. "Cat has Schizophrenia."

Tori makes a distasteful face, scrunching up her nose in confusion. "Schizo-who-wha?"

Robbie buries his head in his hands momentarily, trying to think of the best way to explain his girlfriend's condition. "It's not easy to explain, but it's pretty much a disease that makes her unable to determine what's real and what isn't."

"And…" Tori urges for him to continue.

"She's been diagnosed with what's called 'Disorganized Schizophrenia.' But in order to determine that, she either has positive or negative symptoms. Negative symptoms are those such as being anti-social, depression, mood swings, etc.; so she obviously doesn't have that. Her positive symptoms, though, still aren't good to have."

Tori folds her hands in her lap and leans forward in anticipation. "So, what does she have?"

"Hallucinations – mainly voices in her head, telling her stuff she doesn't want to hear. Delusions that make her paranoid to the people around her, and her speech; you've witnessed that, how she switches from topic-to-topic without even noticing? I'm surprised they didn't teach you this when you studied abroad…" Robbie finishes, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Me too," she agrees, looking out at the water again. "If those are her symptoms, what's 'Disorganized Schizophrenia?'"

Robbie yawns before beginning. "A lot of the same things, actually. Schizophrenia – disorganized, specifically – doesn't usually begin to show up until the late teens, and it comes gradually over time. In Cat's case, it was exactly that. So she still has the voices and delusions, and the speech, but she has emotional indifference, meaning that she can be happy one second then horribly angry or sad the next."

"Like mood swings?"

"In a sense," Robbie agrees, "But more extremely done. They also cause her to have inappropriate timing when it comes to reactions. For example, we went to my cousin's wedding a few months back, and during the bridal march, she just started laughing loudly and she couldn't help it. She apologized sincerely to the couple at the reception because she felt so bad, but there's only so much an apology can do when your wedding was practically ruined."

Tori nods sympathetically. "She does make medicine, right?"

Robbie bites his bottom lip. "Yes, of course, and she goes to therapy once a week. But the reason I'm telling you all of this is because I wanted to warn you…"

"Warn me of what, exactly?" she asks skeptically.

"We were in Europe for a few weeks, and she takes her medicine twice a day… She's not going to have a supply for much longer, because there's obviously no pharmacy… And once Cat runs out of pills, there's no telling what might happen."

The brunette bites at her lip, wondering aloud, "How many does she have left?"

Robbie exhales deeply. "Six, so only three days' worth."

* * *

"Morning Sikowitz," Andre greets happily, handing the older man one the plane's prepared meals and a water bottle. "You feeling better?"

Sikowitz smiles curtly. "Oh, just fine, thank you. Say, do we have any coconut milk to drink instead?" He holds up the water bottle and examines it closely.

Andre chuckles, moving away to pass out food to the others. "Afraid not."

Slowly, the others begin to gather in order to eat and start their day. Coming back from the shore, Tori helps a still-limping Robbie over to the blankets so he can sit down again, which causes the remaining survivors to wonder why they were together in the first place. But questions aren't asked and all is quiet, except for the crashing of the waves behind them.

When all the food is distributed, Andre finally takes a seat next to Beck, who's settled by Jade. After quite a few minutes of silence, Tori begins conversation, "So, I was thinking last night, while trying to fall asleep, about how to get off this island."

Across from her, Jade snorts loudly, covering her mouth so food doesn't fly everywhere. After she swallows, she retorts, "How, Vega? Are we going to call someone and tell them to pick us up?"

"Not exactly, but close," Tori replies, pointing a finger at Jade. "If I'm not mistaken, all airplanes have a satellite radio system, right?"

Andre shrugs. "Yeah, so?"

"So, if we can find that radio, we might be able to contact others and they would be able to see where we are!" Tori finishes excitedly, thinking of her plan as flawless.

"There is a problem, though," Beck interjects, gesturing to the wreckage not too far from the group. "Any radio would be in the cockpit, and as you can see, that is gone."

Cat bounces up a down a bit. "I did see smoke yesterday when Tori and I were separating stuff from the plane! It was coming from the jungle."

"Awesome," Jade says bluntly, picking at her food uninterestedly.

Tori smiles widely, high-fiving Cat for a job well done. "Then that's probably it! We just need to find the radio and we'll be good!"

Jade readjusts her sitting position, grunting in discomfort. "Well then, who wants to go in the mysterious jungle that almost killed me and Beck?"

The group immediately grows quiet as they exchange nervous glances with one another. Andre is the first to stand up. "I'll go, but I think we need at least three people."

"Count me in," Beck adds, also rising to his feet. He looks down at Jade, who seems shocked. "I'll just be more careful this time…"

Tori is the last to volunteer because it was her idea, and she concludes that Sikowitz and Cat will stay with the injured Jade and Robbie just in case.

So it is decided, and the three teens gather any supplies they find necessary for facing an unknown island, then Cat points them in the direction in which she saw the smoke. Andre tells the others that if they haven't found anything by sunset, they'll come back to the beach and try again another time.

They set off into the mass of greenery, unaware of what they are about to get themselves into.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh, guys, it's about to get goooood! ;) I can't wait to hear what y'all say about this chapter, and what y'all think will happen in the next! Oh, I'm so excited for what I have planned, but I can't spoil anything!**

**Please review! Again, the goal is always 13, but it's not mandatory! I just enjoy the feedback :)**

**Keep an eye out for a oneshot that I've written for Bade Prompts' Final Round. It will be posted on April 18****th****, which is a week from today!**

**Again, please review!**

**Thanks so much!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey diddle diddle, as Robbie would say. Sorry that it's been another month since an update, but I'm officially done with my freshman year of college, whoo! **

**This next chapter is going to resemble "Lost" quite a bit, so don't hate me for taking it… This is **_**fanfiction**_**, remember? :P**

* * *

"_Anything?" the pilot asks, irritated. _

_The copilot shakes his head. "Nothing, sir."_

_The older man exhales in frustration and worrisome. "I say we go back. There's no point in going the same direction when we don't know what's ahead."_

"_Are you sure, sir? I can keep trying," the young man asks nervously, desperately wanting to get in contact with someone on the ground._

"_No, no, if there's no answer, then we must've lost signal. I'll get us turned around and hopefully we'll be back by morning."_

_After a while of heading in the opposite direction, the pilot feels a shaking occur. Assuming that it's a wave of turbulence, he switches on the fasten seat belt sign for the passengers. As one of the flight attendants reminds the passengers of their belts, he feels his control slipping. The turbulence rocks the plane harder, causing him to lose altitude very quickly. _

_He releases the masks for his crew and the passengers, knowing the copilot is with them as well. As much as he tries, the force of the turbulence and dropping altitude is too much force for him to fight against. The pilot tightens his seatbelt and prepares for the worst. As his head pounds with pressure, he hears several screams from behind the cockpit door before passing out completely. _

_He doesn't even feel the front of the plane break off and crash into the trees._

* * *

As the three teenagers march through the jungle, Tori finds herself leading the way, pushing tree branches and other plants from their path. Andre and Beck follow closely behind, having light-hearted conversations about life back at home; many of which consist of what food they are missing the most.

Andre slaps Beck's bicep. "Burritos," he says, drawing out the word for emphasis.

"No, dude," Beck replies, shaking his head. "Pizza. Pizza is what I'm craving!"

The other boy groans in faux frustration, and the two laugh loudly. Tori turns her head over her shoulder and stops in her tracks. "You do know we're out here for a reason, right?"

Andre and Beck stop short so they don't run into her. Beck stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks up toward the trees; Andre raises his hands in defeat and instructs, "Lead the way, Captain."

Tori smiles shyly as she gets them back on task. She pulls her long, brown hair from her neck, wiping the sweat off with her other hand. "Man, it's getting humid."

Beck looks at the sky again and predicts, "Looks like rain is coming in; we should move faster."

And they do; they pick up their pace immediately, not wanting to get caught in the middle of a mysterious jungle during a storm. After another half hour of wandering in the direction Cat had pointed them in, the three discover the front of the plane.

It's huge, and mostly burnt, but they don't hesitate to climb in from the broken end and scale their way up to the cockpit. The nose is stuck in some trees, causing the plane to be at a slant, so the teenagers grab anything to pull themselves up. Tori wrinkles her nose at the smell, noticing a few flight attendants and first class passengers lying lifeless across the seats.

Beck grasps onto a nearby wall for support and kicks the cockpit door open. He helps Tori and Andre the rest of the way and the three squeeze into the tight space. The pilot is still strapped in his seat, blood running down the side of his face and his eyes closed. The teenagers exchange glances of despair, knowing they'll have to find the radio on their own. Just as they're about to start their search, the man stirs slightly and gargles. Beck forces water into his mouth and the pilot comes back to consciousness.

"Wh-where am I?" he asks hoarsely, slowing opening his eyes to find two boys and a girl staring at him eagerly.

Tori answers, "You're still in the cockpit. The plane crashed, remember?"

The pilot weakly nods his head in response. "How long has it been?"

"Sixteen hours," Andre says immediately, admitting that he has indeed been counting.

"How many survivors?"

"Only six." Beck runs a hand through his hair when the pilot sighs in defeat.

The man swallows thickly before looking at the three teens sadly. But before he can begin his explanation, the plane shifts and drops a few feet, causing Beck and Tori to grab onto the seats in front of them. Unfortunately, Andre falls to the floor face first.

Beck looks to Tori and asks, "You okay?" to which she nods.

Andre picks himself up ungracefully and mutters, "I'm okay. Andre's okay, by the way."

Much to his disappointment, he's ignored because the other two are already waiting to listen to the pilot.

The man slurs through his story. "We were off course and the radio communication was lost, so we decided to turn back. The turbulence got really bad and that's what caused the crash, I think; maybe it had something to do with the mechanical difficulties that caused the delay, I don't know. But we're thousands of miles off course, kids… No one is going to know where to look for us."

"It's worth a shot," Tori says with determination. "Where's the transceiver?"

The pilot points them in the direction of the radio, allowing Andre to scramble over all the other equipment. Meanwhile, Beck unbuckles the pilot and advises that they get back the beach.

As they all begin to move, they freeze once more when the same howling noise they heard the day before appears. It sounds close, causing Tori to shake as she whispers, "What is that thing?"

Andre brings a finger to his lips to quiet her and Beck shakes his head as if to say "I don't know." Unbeknownst to them, the pilot has shifted in his seat to look out one of the shattered windows, and when they spot him, it's too late.

His body is quickly snatched from the cockpit by the unseen creature, and he screams at the top of his lungs. Just as Tori is about to let out a piercing shriek, Beck throws his hand over her mouth. The force of its grab causes the plane to fall to the ground several more feet, but the teenagers still try to remain quiet as possible. With the plane completely on the ground, they take advantage and run as fast as they possibly can. It begins to rain harshly, and they hear the howling directly behind them as they sprint in, hopefully, the direction of the beach.

When Beck and Tori finally deem it safe to stop, their eyes widen in fear. "Where's Andre?" they ask simultaneously. And Beck, without warning, heads back toward the area of the plane, causing Tori to scream out his name. The rain continues to pour down on her and she can barely see.

After several minutes of being alone, Tori begins to fear the worst, so she stalks around the jungle aimlessly, looking for the others. "Beck!" she calls frantically. "Andre!"

She jumps and backs into a tree when there's a rustle in the bushes beside her. Luckily, Andre appears, transceiver still in hand.

"Where's Beck?" Tori yells over the rain, pushing her soaking wet hair from her eyes.

Andre shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know."

Suddenly, the rain eases much to their relief and Tori looks down to the muddy ground. She spots something shining in a puddle and bends down to retrieve it. She and Andre inspect it carefully and conclude it's the pilot's pin. As Tori moves it back and forth, she notices something in its reflection. The two turn their heads and look upwards, becoming disgusted.

In a tree is a mutilated body; blood, guts, and body parts thrown across the limbs. "Beck," Tori whispers. She and Andre exchange a look, and Tori is nearly in tears at the thought. She throws herself in the fellow survivor's arms, and he pats her head lovingly.

"What're you looking at?" a familiar voice asks from behind them. When he reaches their sides, he examines the tree and cringes.

"Beck!" Tori and Andre exclaim, throwing their arms around the other teen.

Beck smiles at how happy they are to seem him, saying, "As much fun as all of this has been, can we go back to the beach now?"

"Yeah," Andre says, but stares at the pilot's disfigured body again. "But what could've done something like that?" He trails off.

Tori finishes, "And how are we going to explain it to the others?"

* * *

**A/N: I know several of you wanted Bade in this chapter, but I promise that it will be in the next! I planned on this one being by itself anyway. **

**But still, please review! Let me know what kind of ~rational stuff you want to happen and I'll see if I can make it work! **

**I love feedback; keep it coming, kiddies!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Another month since an update, but I'm actually surprised this chapter is even being posted. Anyway, I have some Bade goodness for all you fine people, so why keep you waiting any longer?**

* * *

They're greeted by an empty shore, but several buckets spread out across the sand; the other survivors are nowhere to be found. Fortunately, they hear a loud, high-pitched giggle coming from one of the tents, so they walk toward it. Inside they find the remaining survivors wrapped in blankets and Sikowitz drinking from a coconut.

Tori, Andre, and Beck are noticed, but to their surprise, the others don't begin asking a series of questions. They sit down carefully, feeling disgusting because of their wet clothes, and Cat and Robbie pass their blankets to Tori and Andre for comfort. Beck settles down to Jade, asking her how she feels; she shrugs and hands her blanket to him so he can warm up.

Cat continues to tell her story animatedly. She goes on about how her brother makes special meats for holidays, and when he and his friends gather to eat meat, they call it a "_meat_-ing." No one really seems to genuinely be listening to her ramble – not even Robbie, because he's heard the explanation a countless number of times. They all just stare and stay lost in their own thoughts until Cat finishes, and then they can properly change the subject. When Cat closes her mouth to swallow, Tori ceases to take advantage of attention.

"We got the transceiver," she begins, motioning to the radio in Andre's hands. "And we found the pilot, too."

Cat looks around the tent and pouts in confusion. "Well, where is he?"

"He didn't make it, baby girl," Andre says solemnly. He hopes to break the news easily for the fragile and not-exactly-all-there survivor. She gasps in response and rests her head on Robbie's shoulder in slight grief.

"He was alive when we found him on the plane," Beck adds. "But that thing we heard yesterday showed up and, erm, we later found _him_ in a tree." He grimaces at the mental picture that suddenly pops up. From his peripheral, he sees Jade smile wickedly, obviously catching on to his subtle description. Then the dead pilot's image is replaced with the memory of Jade's smile from the night before.

"What was the thing?" Sikowitz asks with the straw connected to the coconut in his mouth.

"We didn't get a good look at it. We were too busy running for our lives." Andre leans back to support his weight on his hands. "Pilot just said that no one is going to find us because we're way off course, though."

Always the one to seem cheerful in hopeless situations, Tori grabs the transceiver from Andre's side and says, "But we still have a chance! It got a little wet from the rain, but it probably still runs! Does anybody have any _idea_ how to work one of these things?"

Jade smirks and speaks for the first time since the three returned. "Step one: turn it on."

Tori scowls. Yeah, thank you, Catherine Obvious!"

"Catherine?" the rest of the survivors murmur as they look to one another.

"It's Captain Obvious," Andre replies plainly.

"Huh?"

"The expression is 'thank you, Captain Obvious,'" Jade snaps.

Tori scrunches her nose in confusion, the radio long forgotten. "It's not Catherine?"

"Who would Catherine be?" Beck asks incredulously. He looks around and everyone (but Tori) nods with agreement.

"Catherine could be a captain!" Tori whines in defeat, knowing there is no way she could defend herself any longer. "But really, anyone think they can check this out?"

Robbie raises his hand as if he's in school. "I'm pretty tech-savvy; I could try to get a signal, but there are no promises."

"It's our best bet."

She hands the radio to him, who looks to his girlfriend and suggests, "Let's go to the supply tent and see if we can find anything that might help!"

"KayKay!" Cat agrees excitedly. She stands and helps her boyfriend to his feet in order to allow his leg to remain comfortable, and they vanish from the tent.

The remaining members of the group fall into silence for a few awkward moments. They look at anything but each other, and the only sound is Sikowitz slurping the last of his coconut milk. When he's finished, he pats his legs and announces, "I'm going to go polish my shoes!" And without allowing anyone to reply, he's gone.

Andre furrows his eyebrows. "I haven't seen the man wear shoes since we got him from the plane." Tori shrugs before offering to go fetch the rain water buckets spread out across the shore, and asks for Andre's assistance, in which he is happy to comply.

Then there are two.

Jade shifts from her spot against a tree trunk and inspects her chipped, black nail polish. "Rain water was my idea."

"Clever."

"Of course, I couldn't help; just had to sit here like a bum."

Beck chuckles. "You're injured."

Jade rolls her eyes. "So, tell me about the pilot in the tree."

"He didn't exactly look like a pilot – let alone a human – anymore. Erm, his arms and legs were kinda all over the place and there was blood on the branches."

Beck looks around the tent so his mind doesn't show him what he wants to forget.

"Cool," Jade groans in approval, smiling from ear to ear.

Beck turns his body so he's now facing her directly. "What is it with you and weird stuff?"

"Dunno," she answers honestly. Ever since she was a small child, the sight of blood and horror movies didn't scare her. She always found the graphic scenes fascinating and the girl in distress quite hilarious, much to her parents' disapproval. Then middle school came around, and she acquired an obsession with scissors and dark clothing and they didn't know exactly what to think. "My dad took my brother and me to the circus a few years back in an attempt to bond with us, and it inspired me to write James a bedtime story when I got home."

Beck doesn't really know where she's going with the story, but he listens intently.

"I called it 'Clowns Don't Bounce.' It was about a clown and a parachute…that didn't open. I scared my little brother so badly that he wouldn't sleep alone, which made my dad mad and his wife furious. He signed me up for therapy, but it was a waste of time, really." Jade digs her hand into the sand and lets it run through her fingers smoothly.

"And what did the therapist say?"

Jade cracks an amused smile. "To find a different therapist."

He laughs whole-heartedly – something he rarely does – because that seems to him like the initial reaction to meeting Jade. "Seems logical!"

"Shut up," she mutters, annoyed once again. "I wish I could've gone with you."

"Were you afraid Tori would make a move?"

Jade's head whips up in shock and she snaps, "No!"

"Were you scared for me?"

"No!" she barks again, her face turning red despite her pale skin. "Stop being a fucking asshole, Beck. I just want to see the monster."

Beck sighs, knowing his teasing was a bit much, but he still likes when she gets worked up. "It was frightening, honestly; not something you could've taken down with a pair of scissors."

Jade shrugs as if she doesn't really believe him and pulls her scissors out of her boot, promptly cutting up leaves she pulls from the bushes around her. "You know what I miss the most?"

"Family," he answers immediately, suddenly realizing that he hasn't talked to his mom in a few days. His heart sinks, but her answer pulls him away from his gloom.

She makes a gagging noise and sticks her tongue out. "God, no, Beck; have you not been listening when I talk about my dad?"

His face falls slightly. "Sorry… What do you miss then?"

"Coffee." She snips a plant stem in half. "Black with two sugars."

"I forgot about coffee." Beck nods and moves so his head is lying in Jade's lap, causing her to widen her eyes in response. She stops cutting up random objects around her and freezes as she feels the young man she only met yesterday make himself comfortable across her thighs. He adjusts his head to fit between her legs and places his hands on his stomach. When Beck finally makes eye contact with Jade, she's staring at him, traumatized.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Resting."

Jade fumes. "And what makes you think it's okay to rest _on my body_? Do I look like a pillow?"

"Yes, and a very soft one, in fact." He smiles jokingly.

"Get out."

Beck exhales dramatically and sits up to fulfill her command. "Alright, but you're going to get bored very quickly just sitting here all by yourself."

He's met with a glare so cold that he swears a chill ran down his spine. Feeling confident, he bends over and kisses her on the cheek and swiftly crawls to the opened flap of the makeshift hut. "Just yell for me when you're ready to admit that I'm right."

Jade watches him leave as her mind runs at a million miles per hour. She's glad he's gone because he was being arrogant and way too easy-going. But for some reason, Jade finds herself already regretting the moment she told him to get out, and her legs become surprisingly colder where his perfect hair had been. She's suddenly aching for him to return, but catches herself before she can call his name.

Jade West places her hand where he had pressed his lips moments before, and feels her stomach flip. She widens her eyes at the realization: Beck Oliver gives her butterflies.

No guy has ever been able to do that.

But it can't be… Jade attempts to force the idea out of her head.

_Shit._

She can't be falling in love with him.

_No._

But she swallows when she figures that she doesn't want to stop herself from falling in love with Beck Oliver.

_Fuck._

_Now what?_

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 12 is complete, and I hope you all enjoyed the Bade. I was really excited to write them! Next chapter will pick back up with the radio bit, but I'll try to add Bade in there, too!**

**Okay, so as a little experiment out of curiosity, I didn't put a review goal on the last chapter. Last chapter only got 7 reviews – and while I cherish each and every single one of those 7 – I was shocked to find that it might have been the result of no review goal.**

**So, in response to that, let's set the goal back at 13 reviews (but again, not ****mandatory****) and see what happens. Plus, I gave you Bade, so give me some sugar for that, ha!**

**Thanks so much for keeping up with the story everyone! I get people following and adding it to their favorites every day, which makes me so happy! Keep it up! **

**Until next time,**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
